Jewel Tones
by AcaciaDawn
Summary: So, there's a new member of the family that was left out originally. She's not all she seems, but she's everything she looks. What will be made of this rare Nile Gem? Now rated M for certain situations and thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1~ Bad Guys and Madji

Jeweliandra Lillian was so used to hearing Jonathan's wild parties every time Rick and Evie left, that she didn't think anything of the loud noises coming from downstairs. It wasn't until she heard men shouting and something crashing that she abandoned the tub she was scrubbing and made her way to the stairs.

"Jonathan? Do you have friends over again?"

Upon hearing her, a group of men in red robes came up the stairs at her. Of course, being who she was, she managed to fight her way down to the woman she worked for. Evie and Alex O'Connell were in the living room. So, Jeweli ran over and stood back-to-back with Evie.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on?" she asked as she took a sword from one of the men and began fighting.

"We found the Bracelet of Anubis. These lovely gents want it."

"Probably for some nefarious plot."

"Yes, probably. Jeweli, get Alex and keep him back."

"You got it." Jeweli grabbed the sandy-haired boy and pushed him into a corner behind her. "Stay."

"I'm not a dog!" he yelled indignantly.

"I don't care if you're a fish, just stay!"

Diving into the fray, Jeweli clashed swords with a huge dark-skinned man. She had just managed to incapacitate him when she heard Alex yelling. The sight of an unconscious Evie slung over a man's shoulder, and another man wrestling the chest from Alex, caused Jeweli to fly into a frenzy. Unfortunately, when she tried to help Evie, yet another man grabbed her, threw her against a wall, and then fought her with a knife in one hand, and a clenched fist on the other. In short, she got the snot beaten out of her, and a few nasty cuts to show for it. It ended with on e swift right hook to the temple, and she went down. The last thing she saw, was Alex running towards her.

Jeweli came to a few moments later, only to realize that she was alone in the room, but there were gun shots outside. Getting up, she tried to steady herself as she made for the door. By the time she was out, the guns, cars, and men in red robes were gone. However, when she looked around to the statue in the middle of the driveway, she saw three men and a child standing there.

"RICK!" she yelled, running to them.

"Jeweli?!" he grabbed her up in a jug when she got to them. "Oh, God." Rick started checking her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Rick, then took Evie! I tried to stop them, but..."

"I know. It's ok, Jewels. We'll get her back."

"Now, they have the Bracelet of Anubis. Most likely, they will try to resurrect the Scorpion King so that the creature and kill him." The third man said. he was dressed all in black, with long black hair and strange tattoos on his cheeks.

"I wouldn't get too nervous _just_ yet, chaps." Alex pulled his sleeve up, revealing a gold bracelet with a jackal-headed scorpion.

"Is that gold?" Jonathan asked, earning a glare from Rick and a slap on the head from Jeweli.

The man in black took hold of the Bracelet and told Alex, "by putting on the Bracelet you have unknowingly begun a chain reaction that could possibly lead to the end of the world!" Alex's eyes widened in alarm.

Rick pointed at the man, "You, lighten up." At Alex, "You, _big_ trouble." At Jon, "You, get in the car."

"Rick, what about me?" Jeweli ran to catch up.

"Look, Jewels, I know you wanna help, but we're kinda dealing with stuff way over your head."

Offended, she stepped in front of him, poking him in the chest. "Now lookie here, Richard Alexander O'Connell, who was it that saved you sorry ass from drowning in that frozen fiver by my house?"

"You."

"And who was it that convinced Mrs. McGuire that you weren't the one she saw sneaking over the fence to pick strawberries out of her patch?"

"You."

"I do not see how this is at all relevant to our cause. O'Connell, we-" the man in black was cut off.

"She's gettin' there, just hold on."

"And...who was it that saved you from the Delanski brothers and their gang and sent them running home to their mamas?"

"You," he sighed. "fine, you can come, but you have to be careful. These guys aren't just street thugs."

"Yes, sir." She saluted him and they all piled into the car. Jon, Alex, and Jeweli in the back, Rick and the unnamed man up front. "so, Rick...are you ever gonna introduce me to your buddy over there, or am I gonna have to beat you 'til you do?"

"Huh? Oh, Jewels, this is Ardeth Bay. He's a Madji."

"Oh, is this the guy you told me helped y'all defeat the mummy?"

"yep."

"Wait, you told her?" Rick nodded. "And you believed the story?"

She nodded. "Ardeth Bay, this is my cousin, Jeweli."

"A pleasure, sir." She held her hand out over the seat, when he took it, Ardeth Bay said something in what she assumed was Arabic. "Jeweliandra O'Connell, at your service."

"O'Connell? You have the same name?"

"Yeah, our dads were brothers. That explains why she's more like me than I'd like to admit." Rick said sarcastically.

Jeweli punched his arm. "You didn't seem to care much when you got into it with the Delanski boys' gang."

"Pfft, whatever. They were a bunch of scrawny wimps that would've got beat up by a girl scout troupe."

"Yeah, sure. Keep tellin' yourself that."

Ardeth Bay interrupted them, "Forgive me for startling your boy. But, once the Bracelet has been put on, we only have seven days until the Scorpion King arises."

"I'm guessing that's not generally a good thing." Jon asked.

"Oh, he's gonna destroy the world." Rick told him.

"Ah, the old _'Destroy The World'_ ploy," he in back in his seat.

At the museum, Rick turned and looked at his son, "Ok, look, I've got a very important job for you. I need you to stay here and protect the car."

"Dad, just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid." Alex snarked. Rick smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I know you're not."

Jon piped up, "Don't worry, Alex. if you hear any screaming, it'll probably just be me."

"Maybe you should stay in the car, too."

"Good idea, old chap."

When he looked at his cousin, Jeweli smirked at him. "Don't even think about it. I may not know anything about mummies, but I know how to kick some ass." Rick just nodded and got out.

"Go get 'em, Aunt Jeweli." Alex quipped.

"Thanks, kiddo. I help get her back, I promise." She kissed his head, then got out and went to the trunk. Rick opened up the weapon satchel he always kept.

"You want the shotgun?" he asked the Madji.

"No, I prefer the Thompson."

"Jewels?"

"Nah. I will take the rifle and a couple of pistols, though."

As they were loading up, Ardeth Bay caught sight of Rick's tattoo. "If I were to say to you, 'I am a traveler from the East, seeking treasure...'"

"Then I would say, 'I am a traveler from the West, I am the one you seek.' What..."

"It is you, then?" He grabbed the other man's wrist, "You bear the sacred mark."

"What? That? Nah, I got that slapped on me while I was in prison at Cairo." They finished, "Let's roll."

As they passed through the museum, Ardeth Bay stopped Jeweli, "Perhaps it is best if you _do_ wait in the automobile."

She just pushed past him, saying, "Not a chance. Evie's my family. And, while I appreciate the concern, I assure you, I'm perfectly able to take care of myself."

Then, and hand clamped down on her arm, pulling her backward. Pulling out a knife, she turned and severed the hand off of the mummified arm reaching from a sarcophagus.

"Holy Hell!" She yelped.

"I really hate mummies." Rick pulled Jeweli towards the main plaza.

The sight they were met with could have come straight from a horror film. The chanting, the book, the fire, and the bowing to the giant piece of amber in the middle of the room. Off to the side, Evie was bound hand and foot on a table, like some sacrificial virgin.

Her cousin turned to them and crouched down. "Alright, here's the plan: I'm gonna go down there and get Evie. Ardeth Bay, I want you up here."

"What about me?" Jeweli asked.

"I need you up here sharp shooting. You keep these guys off my back. he can handle the masses, but you get the ones closest to me and Evie."

"Got it." Suddenly, there was an acceleration and amplification of chanting, then a roar that made them all look over the rail. A mummy stood, having just burst out of the amber. He was bigger and more agile than the mummies they'd seen earlier.

"Oh, no," Rick looked at them. "I'll be back."

Jeweli looked at the man in black after her cousin left. "Who is he?"

"He is Imohtept. He was High Priest to Pharaoh Ramsis II. It was he who killed the pharaoh...along with-" a woman standing next to the mummy started speaking.

"What's she saying?"

"...She says that she is the reincarnation of...Anok-Su-Namun. That was the pharaoh's second wife." he looked at her, "She was Imohtept's lover."

"Uh, yuck. Who would admit to sleeping with _that_?"

"Someone who has much to gain."

"Hold up, she's talking again."

He listened in for a moment. "She said that she offers Evelyn's life as a gift."

"Oh, no! Come on, Rick. Where are you?"

"Patience. I am quite sure O'Connell has a plan. have faith in him."

Jeweli grabbed the front of his robes and pulled his face towards her. "Don't you dare. I have more faith in Rick than anyone, I _know_ what he's capable of. he's been like my brother since I was a baby. So, you can just shut the hell up." She pushed him away and focused back in the goings-on...just in time to hear the crazy woman yell.

"BURN HER!" She had a weird smile, like she wanted nothing more than for Evie to die.

"Get ready," the brown-haired woman said.

Ardeth Bay responded by clicking the safety off his gun. Just as the men were about to throw her in, Rick leapt over the flames and scattered them, sending two into the fire. Sensing he needed help, Ardeth Bay and Jeweli stood up and started shooting.

One of the best things about growing up with Rick O'Connell, competition drove her to become one hell of a crack shot. Unlike the Madji, whose quick rounds made him shoot from the hip. Together they had already picked off most of the men. Those that hadn't been shot ran from the building.

"Jeweli!" Evie called as she and her husband ran towards them. "Come on!"

The two stopped shooting right as the undead priest called up his evil undead minions.

"_**Hebodut setna**_!" Imohtept pointed at them.

"What'd he say?" Jeweli yelled.

Ardeth Bay held no qualms as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the railing. "_**'Kill them!' **_Run!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch. 2~ Dude, Where's My Car?**_

After they managed to get out of the museum, Evie stopped to pull a bench across the doors.

"Honey, whacha doin'?" Rick grabbed her, "These guys don't use doors. Where's Jonathan?" he yelled as they neared the car, only to see the very person drive up in the most ostentatious vehicle ever built. "What's wrong with my car?"

"I was forced to procure other means of transportation."

"A double-decker bus?!"

"It was his idea!" Jon pointed at Alex.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Just drive!" Rick yelled right as Ardeth Bay was pushing Jeweli up the stairs, causing both of them to lose their balance momentarily.

"Quickly, go!" the Madji pushed on her back.

"I'm trying!"

With everyone safely aboard, Jonathan floored it. They watched as the Mummy Soldiers busted through the walls and ran over Rick's car.

"No, no, not my car. Ugh, I _really_ hate mummies. Alright, I'm gonna go up top. Jewels, stay back and keep Evie and the boys safe. Let Ardeth Bay take care of these bastards. If they get by him, you have permission to blow their asses to Kingdom Come."

"With pleasure," she said, cocking her pistols. After Rick left, Ardeth Bay gave her a look. "What?"

"You two really are related. One might think you were siblings rather then cousins. It really is quite-"

"Focus! You can analyze my relationship with Rick after we kill these suckers!"

"Right."

Luckily, Rick took care of one before it even reached the bus, and the Madji blasted another to smithereens. Two down, two to go. Suddenly, things took a turn for the worst. the Madji lost his gun to half a mummy and was fighting it hand-to-hand. he wasn't even able to draw his sword. Then, when the monster had him pinned, he slashed out with extended claws and bloodied the man in black. Taking this as the mummy getting past him, Jeweli started shooting, only to run out of bullets and be next target. As the creature came for her, it was blasted away.

"Stay. Away. From my. Family!" Evie shot with each word, again and again, until the thing finally flew out the window. "Are you alright, Jeweli?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's the guy?" all she got was a groan in response, which she ran to. He was covered in rubble from Jonathan driving under a low bridge and smashing the top layer of the bus. So, she took his hand and pulled him up. "You ok?"

"Yes, thank you." Then he bumped his shoulder against the rail and hissed.

"You'd better let me take a look at that."

"It is nothing." He looked up from his wound to her face, and hesitated. "It...it is merely a scratch."

"Yeah, maybe. But, how would you like it to get infected, and then die a slow, agonizing death? Just because you were too manly to let me check it?"

He just chuckled and shook his head as he exited the bus. Sighing, she followed him and the rest of the adults onto the bridge. As they were standing there, Alex screamed, the same man who had been standing next to the Curator at the museum had a hold of the young boy.

"ALEX! yelled both the boy's parents and his aunt as they ran after the car. But, it was too fast, and they raised the bridge up before anyone could cross it.

Jeweli fell to her knees, "No." This was the second time in one night that she had lost a family member. "No, Alex. Oh, God, why?" she sobbed into her hands. She felt a comforting arm around her shoulders, making her look up...right into the tattooed face of the Madji in black.

"The Gods work in strange ways. They will not take an innocent from this world when he has such a long life ahead to live," the man helped her stand.

"Sometimes...the _Gods_ are bitter, cruel, bloodthirsty beings, hungry for the souls of innocent young.

They all headed back to the house to prepare for a long journey the next morning.

_**A/N: I don't know exactly what Ardeth Bay believes...whether it's the many Egyptian gods or the one Allah. Anyone have any idea? Thanks for reading.**_

_**I will eventually get back to my other stories, but if I don't do this one now, I will never get it done. Read and Review, peeps. **_

_**Thanks**_

_**AcaciaDawn**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch. 3~ A Little Bit Of Home**_

Rick had been on the phone for nearly two hours, long enough for everyone to take showers and start packing. After he finished, he and Evie had disappeared into Alex's room to grieve. Jonathan had long ago started grieving in his own way: with a bottle of whisky and a jar of cookies. Unfortunately, that left Jeweli with nothing to do but cook and worry. She filled up bowls with a nick thick beef stew, with slices of buttered bread on the side. She also made two pots of tea and put one on Rick and Evie's tray, leaving the second on the kitchen counter.

The door to Alex's room was open, and she was met with the sight of her cousin and his beloved wife clinging to each other with their son's favorite bear between them. Jeweli nearly started crying then and there, but she's already cried enough for the night. Or so she thought.

"Rick? Evie?" They looked up, red eyes meeting red eyes. "I thought you two would like something to eat. I made my mom's beef stew, and some tea."

Evie got up and took the tray from her, set it down, and hugged her (for all intents and purposes) sister. "Thank you, Jeweli. You've been so good to us, all these years. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come along."

"Paying for a nurse, a maid, a personal psychiatrist, _and_ a coroner."

"That's true." Rick stated, getting up. "Thanks, Jewels." Then he joined in the hug. "So, where'd out friend run off to?"

"I think he's in the parlor. I was going to take him something to eat after I saw after y'all." Jeweli pulled away and started moving towards the door. "I'll see you in the morning. G'night."

"good night, dear." Evie said turning back to her son's empty bed. Rick patted his cousin's shoulder and joined the first woman.

someone had lit a fire in the parlor, casting dark shadows into the hall. Ardeth Bay was leaning with one arm against the fireplace, one hand on his hip He was staring into the fire so intently that he seemed lost. So, balancing the tray on one hand, Jeweli knocked on the door frame. The startled man had his hand on the sword at his side, before he realized who it was.

"I figured you'd like a little something after a long day. Hungry?" she gestured with the tray.

"Yes, thank you." Ardeth Bay finally relaxed.

She set down the tray and held out a bowl with a slice of bread already in it. "Tea?"

"Please." Instead of sitting in an armchair, he sat down on the rug right in front of the fire. They way he did was as interesting as the man himself. He crossed his legs at the ankles and then sat straight down without even tipping his bowl. When he noticed her still standing at the coffee table, he gestured towards the floor next to him. "Please, join me?"

"Um, alright." she gathered the tray and set it down on the flagstone. she passed him a mug of tea with a tea spoon, "There's sugar in that little pot if you want it."

"Thank you." There was silence for a moment as Jeweli ate her food. but, out of the corner of her eye, she watched him raise a spoonful of stew and smell it.

"It's just beef stew. It's not like it's poisoned or anything."

"Of course, forgive me. I am not familiar with the English cuisine." Ardeth took a bite and made a little noise of appreciation. "Mm, it is good. what are these little green and orange bits?"

"They're...uh...they're peas and carrots. And it's not English. This is my mother's recipe. It's American."

"Oh, I apologize. This is my first time outside of the desert." He told her with a grin.

"Really?" Jeweli nearly choked on her stew when she spoke, causing Ardeth to pat her back.

"Yes. I have never left Egypt. but, this was an emergency, so, I came."

"Well, _I'm_ glad you did." he looked back up at her in surprise. "yeah. If you hadn't come, we wouldn't have known where to even begin to look for Evie. And now, you know Egypt like none of us. _You_ are probably the only person who can help us get Alex back...and get to Ahm Sher." She looked down at her now empty bowl and leaned forward to set it back on the tray. As she leaned back, she noticed Ardeth's arm...still untreated.

"Have...have you even taken a shower yet?"

"No. Why?"

Jeweli leaned towards him and sniffed. "Oh-ho-ho, yeah. Fight hand-to-hand with a rotting corpse is defiantly a stinky business. C'mon, I'll get you set up."

"Set up?"

"Bath, clothes, bed...medical attention. that sort of thing."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch. 4~ Needle and Thread**_

" So, this is the bathroom. All the soap is over there, and there are washrags and towels in this closet. Oh, and be careful when you turn the water on, 'cause it gets really hot really fast." Jeweli stopped when she saw Ardeth still in the doorway. "Uh, I'm gonna go ransack Rick's drawers...see if I can find you some pajamas."

"Why would you destroy your cousin's room?"

"Oh, no, no, it's just a saying. So...yeah." She made for the door, then hesitated. "Y'know, if your clothes need to be washed, I can get them back to you in the morning before we leave."

"I do not trust you westerners' machines," he told her bluntly.

"I figured as much. I t's probably a good thing I know how to wash by hand, then."

Ardeth turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. "Not many high class women know how to wash with a machine, let alone by hand."

Jeweli laughed. "High class, right. You're funny. I'm not high class, I learned how to wash clothes while I was living in the mountains...no electricity." She shook her head and went out. "Just leave yout clothes by the sink and I'll get them when I bring you some p.j.s."

Jeweli

"Where, oh where, does that idiot keep his pants?" Jeweli sang.

"And you're looking for my pants why?" she smacked her head on the top of the dresser when Rick's voice scared her.

"Ow! Jeez, way to let a person know you're there."

"Yeah, I'll remember that the next time someone's digging through my underwear drawer."

She looked down at the drawer she'd just opened and stuck her hand in, only to yank it out and wipe it on her pant leg. "Sorry, I was looking for p.j.s for Ardeth."

Rick gave her a weird look before pointing to the next drawer down. "There should be some old pajamas in the bottom somewhere. Why are _you_ getting them?"

"'Cause he's in the shower and I'm gonna wash his clothes tonight. Plus, one should never sleep in sandy, bloody, torn up clothes...it's bad for them."

"He's _letting_ you run his _robes_ through the wash?"

"No, I'm gonna do them by hand, then hang them up to dry tonight." Her cousin just shook his head at her antics and jumped when she yelled, "Ah-ha, got ya, you little-"

"Alright, you got 'em. Now, go on so I can get ready for bed."

"Kay! Night, cuz." Jeweli kissed his cheek as she passed.

"G'night, Jewels."

Meanwhile, In the bathroom

There were way too many bottles for a decision, so Ardeth just got out the soap he used back home and set it on the edge of the tub. It was made with camel fat, eucalyptus, and palm oil. He had made it himself for when he was away from the convoy for long periods and didn't have time or money to buy some. O'Connell's cousin had been right about the water being hot, so he adjusted it and let the tub fill while he stripped down. Ardeth set his clothes on the counter like the woman had told him to and got in.

The warm water felt food, he thought as he relaxed. It was definantly better than the occational cold spring in the middle of the night. Another difference was that he would have clean clothes and on get sandy as soon as he got out. He hissed when the water touched hte wound on his arm.

"Perhaps I should leter bind it at least," he mumbled to himself as he reached for the soap. Running it over his skin, Ardeth was filled wth the memory of his mother, who used to make the soap when he was a boy. He scrubbed his hair, then took a breath and lowered himself into the water.

Jeweli

She had been knocking for nearly five minutes with no response._ Maybe he fell asleep?_

"Ardeth? Are you alright in there?" Jeweli knocked again. Still no answer. Steeling herself, she turned the knob and took a step into the bathroom. "Ardeth?" his clothes were on the sink, so he couldn't be out in the hall...unless he was in his underwear. _No! Bad brain, bad. No images! Don't think about it!_ "Ok, well, I'm just gonna leave your p.j.s on the counter. I'll be out-" Suddenly, there was a splashing to her right as someone popped out of the water. Jeweli froze, unable to fully process what exactly was going on.

Ardeth

His hair had been dirtier than he'd thought, and it had taken several dunks to get it clean. Once it was, he went back up for air, but the soapy water got in his eyes. Ardeth dook a moment to wipe his eyes. Then he heard the strangled noise off to the side. Finally clearing his eyes, he opened tem to see te O'Connell girl standing there, as if frozen, clutcing a bundle to her chest. They just stared at each other.

Jeweli

Total. Brain. Malfunction.

Jeweli could not seem to get her body to move. Not in the presence of a very confused, very wet, and very _naked_ Ardeth. Luckily, he was kneeling in the water...covering all the important bits. He seemed just as speechless in the present situation.

"Uh...I, uh, was just...I'll just pu-eeeeh!" she had been moving backwards, and ended up tripping over the sword belt he had carelessly left in the floor. Ardeth moved forward to the rim. "No! No, I'm ok, sorry. I am _so_ sorry. Iwasjustcomingintoputtheclothes...Ididn'tmean...Je sus, I'm just gonna, uh, I'll wait outside."

Ardeth

_Well...that was embarassing,_ Ardeth thought as he sunk back down into the water (which he off-handedly noticed was rather dirty). _I hope she's alright_. Wait a moment...why should he care? It was not as if he had any connection to her. He didn't even know her name off the top of his head. He _did_ know what O'Connell called her, but what had she said her name was?

Ardeth finally decided to put it out of his mind for the time being and clombed out. After wrapping a towel around his hips, he went to put on the clothes she had left him, only to realize that she had not taken _his_ clothes when she had run out. Shrugging, he got dressed. The pants were a bit loose on him, but the shirt fir. Of course, that wasn't too surprising since they were O'Connell's clothes.

Jeweli

She was leaning against the wall next to the door, arms crossed, and trying to get the image of Ardeth dripping we out of her head. Why would it not get out of her head?! Suddenly, the door opened nad te man walked out, looking very out of place in the plaid sleep pants and white button-down sleep-shirt. In his hand, Ardeth held the black bundle that was his robes.

"Oh, sorry. Hehe, I guess I ran out so quickly, I forgot to..." she was looking everywhere but his face, hoping he wouldn't notice that hers was still red.

"It is alright. I can just shake out the dust and they will be fine." Then he noticed the box in her hands. "What is that?"

Jeweli started and looked at the box, then held it up. "First Aid kit. I told you I'd take care of your cuts..._and _your clothes. It's fine, I don't mind one bit. Anyting to help out, y'know." She started walking down the hallway, "Your room's down here for tonight."

When they got to the room, Ardeth immediately went to the fireplace. Jeweli watched him search for lighting, but it alluded him. she went to te cone shaped holder and pulled out a long match. Striking it, she held it under the wood and let it light.

"So, why do you need a fire? It's not really all that chilly, and we do have lights."

Ardeth dat down on the rug and looked into the fire, "I am from warmer climates." He looked up to see her with an 'Oh, yeah. Duh' look on her face. "And, besides, your electric lights are very harsh. I am used to sitting by the light of a fire every night."

"It remindes you of home," she said.

"Yes."

"Alright, firelight it is, then." She sat down and started unpacking the kit. "I'm gonna need to be able to get to the wound." Nodding, Ardeth undid the buttons of the shirt and pulled the right side off his shoulder. the slash marks were more irritated now, pinker and more puffy. "Ouch," she made a 'yikes' face as she pured medicine on a cloth. He hissed when she put the rag on the cut. "Sorry, sorry. I'm used to having to patch up Rick. He usually makes me mad while I'm doing it, so I have to make a point."

"It's alright. So how did you come to be in England if you were born in America?"

Jeweli looked up to see him staring intently at her. She sat back, blowing a piece of hair out of her face and put some more medicine on the rag. "It's typical for an unmarried girl to live with the closest family she has, until such a time that a husband is found."

"Yes, this is the same in many places."

"Well, I was living with my mother, until I was about nineteen. Then, Mom got really sick, and a lot of the time, I was taking care of her, the house, _and_ the small farm we lived on. But, we didn't have the money for the medicine she needed. She passed away a few weeks after she first got sick. So, I was on my own, no one in the country who could take me in. I sent a letter to Rick about Mom, and about a month later he wrote me back asking me to come live with him and his family. Best damned decision I ever made."

"How long ago was this?"

"I've been living here for about five years. I cook, clean, take care of Alex and Jon when the other two aren't here...unless they take Alex with them."

"Do you like it here?"

"Very much so. Evie, Jon, and Alex accepted me as part of the family faster than you can say Supercalifragilistic Expialidotious." Ardeth's eyes widened at the silly word. "Sorry, it's from a play canlled 'Mary Poppins'." She finished cleaning the cuts. "It's not too bad, except for this first one. That one's pretty deep, I'm gonna have to stitch it up." The needle she pulled out was thin, as well as the black thread she put through it. They sat in silence while Jeweli did the first few stitches. "So, what about you? Do you have any fammily back home? How'd you become a Madji?"

Ardeth chuckled at her enthusism. "It was my destiny, since the day I was born. My father was the leader of the Madji elites. When he died, that responsibility fell to me, his eldest son. I have a younger brother, named Bassal Anduil. He is also a Madji." Jeweli was suddenly struck with sympathy for the man.

"What about your mom?"

"She died when I was a child, an attack from a bandit group," he looked back at the fire. "You would have liked her, and she you. My mother always admired strong, hard-working young women."

"Wow, good to know I _would've_ been liked by a woman I'll never meet, who is the mother of a man I _just_ met."

"I did not mean-"

"I know, I was just joking. Rick's right, you need to lighten up. So, do you have a wife?"

"Um, no...I am not married."

"Really? Not even a sweethear you've been eyeing?"

He laughed. "No. Being an elite of the Madji, I have never had time for..._sweethearts."_

"Your dad did."

"This is true, but I really have no desire to do anything other than defend my people. My brother, however, has finally found himself a woman. He had just told the Elders of his intention to wed her before I left."

"Jeweli smiled, "Well, at least you have something good driving you to get hime safely."

"Yes, it shall truely be a wonderful day for our family to begin anew. Ow!" he flinched away.

Jeweli smirked. "Quite moving, unless you _want_ sloppy stitches." She gently tugged his arm back towards her. "Good stitches come from a steady hand and a patient who sits still."

Ardeth sat there for a moment, letting her finish. "Forgive me."

"For what? There, all done," she cut the string, then started wrapping up his arm and shoulder.

"You told me your name earlier, but with all that was going on, I'm afraid I've forgotten it."

Jeweli paused and looked him straight in the eye. Though, more with amusment than dissappointment. "It's ok, I figured as much. Quite honestly, I figured you'd ask one of the others tomarrow, that whay you didn't have to admit it. My name's kind of a pain to remember anyway, so it's no big deal." She tied the bandages off and started packing up the kit. "Everybody just calls me Jeweli."

"I would like to know your name. Please?" She hesitated when she went to get up, then gathered the kit and his clothes. She was at the door before he could comprehend it. "Wait! I would prefer not to be constantly thinking of you as the O'Connell girl."

The door was already cracked open when he said that. _Thinking of me?_ Jeweli turned back to him, looking over the dark-haired man half standing to come after her. "Jeweliandra. My mother named me Jeweliandra Lillian. And if you need anything, I'm right across the hall." And with that, she was gone.

Ardeth

_Jeweliandra?A beautiful name. Whoever her mother was, I thank her._

Ardeth pulled a blanket off the bed and laid it on the floor, along with a pillow, then laid down and watched the dancing flames. He had left the sirt off, as he usually slept at night, and wondered what had made him say such things to hish woman he had just met, what had made him tell her about his family.

He smacked himself in the forehead, "Focus on the mission, then go home. Priorities: see your brother married, and lead the Madji."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ch. 5~ Nightmares in the Waking Hour**_

How long had she been awake?

Jeweli's eyes were starting to droop as she continued scrubbing the Madji's robes. The clock chimed two o'clock, startling her awake. _Finish, then sleep,_ she told herself. After rinsing out the last of the clothes, she put them up on the clothes line, where the wind could dry them, but the rain would touch.

She didn't remember the trek to her room, nor even getting into bed. But, the next thing she knew, she was falling asleep. But no matter how tired she was, _he_ always managed to find a way to worm back into her dreams.

_There he was coming, coming towards her, fists raised. Of course, her imagination always made things more extreme than they were. This time, his teeth were sharp and black, dripping with the honey-sweet venom that srew her in all those years ago. Why couldn't he ever give her a respite? Every night, over and over, he came at her, grabbing her and throwing her around. He tossed her to th eground and delivered those fatal kicks that forever changed her. The, he was on top of her, weighing her down and choking te life from her. Her clothes were pulled and torn away, her body mutilated._

_"Jeweliandra," he whispered, taking hold of her shoulders. He suddenly started shaking her, _"Jeweliandra? Wake up. Wake UP!"

Jeweli shot straight up, gasping and fighting against the arms that held her. "No! NO! Let go of me!"

"Wait, Jeweliandra! It's just me." She stopped thrashing about. Ardeth's dark eyes were filled with worry. "It's alright. It was only a nightmare, they can't hurt you."

Ardeth

Jeweli collapsed against him and just cried. He was a bit hesitant at first, but then put his arms around her and let her cry into his scantly clad chest. When he had heard her screaming in the other room, he'd simply pulled the shirt on and ran to the room across the hall. Just as she said, she was in there. But, something was wrong. Jeweli was tossing in her bed, then started waving her arms, as if figting off and invisible attacker.

"I have heard that it is easier to deal with bad dreams if you speak to someone about them." Ardeth stroked her hair to calm her down.

"Not for me," she mumble against his skin. "I tried. He just came back the next night."

"Who is _he?_"

Jeweli pulled back quickly, as if burned, and moved away. "No one. It's nothing. I'm sorry I woke you up, I know you needed the sleep."

"I can sleep when I'm dead. And you didn't. Wake me up, I mean. But, I heard you scream and became worried that you were in danger."

"Thank you, I really do appreciate it. The others are on the other side of the house, so they don't get bothered by my nightmare screams. I'm fine, really."

"When did you get to bed?" he noticed her eyes drooping as she spoke.

"I dunno...a little after two, I guess. I was finishing up your robes when the clock chimed. Well, I'm gonna go back to sleep now. And don't worry about having to come back in here, it's usually a one a night thing."

"Alright." Ardeth wasn't convinced. He had felt how clammy and covered in sweat she was when he woke her up. Something was definantly wrong. "Sleep well. *I pray for sweet dreams for you tonight*" he whispered in Arabic, "Goodnight." Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Uh...night."

Then, he got up and went back to bed.

...

A/N: ** means it's in Arabic...which means she has no idea what he's saying. Sorry about the original chapter, Google translate sucks.

Read and Reveiw please.

AcaciaDawn


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ch. 6~ Egyptian Nights**_

Jeweli was familiar with Cairo, as her cousin had brought her to Egypt a few times. She also knew several of the oder women who walked around in hoods and weils. There was a happy reunion when they saw the family in the small in one of them owned. Munlai was a very good friend of Jeweli's, as well as the only one who spoke fluent English, and invited her to join the women at her home for tea. Once there, there were many questions about her wellbeing and such.

"So, Jeweli, we have all met you family before, but this time...there is another man traveling with you. He does not look like a foreigner, no. More like he belongs to the desert itself. Who is he?"

"He's a friend of my cousin's." She waited as the older woman translated. "My nephew, Alex, was taken by bad men. This man, Ardeth Bay, he's helping us track them."

One of the women errupted into excited chatter. "She says she knows this man," Munlai told her. "She says he is one of the Madji, that he often comes to her stall for supplies. How is he going to help you?"

"He's a Madji...he knows the desert better than anyone, every temple and secret oasis."

"You are going on a long journey, then?" Jeweli nodded, taking a sip of tea. "Do you have travel robes?"

"Travel robes? No, just stuff like what I'm wearing now." She was wearing a sleeveless tan half-jacket, white tank top, and tan pants with darker tan boots. Her hair (which was usually back in a ponytail) had been put in an elaborate bun by these women.

"Oh, child. Every woman must have a set of good, sturdy robes to protect her from the desert's harsh elements."

And this led to hours of Jeweli being paraded in and out of shops as the women tried to find the perfect set of robes. Suffice to say, she was grateful when it got dark and time to head back to the inn. Jeweli left the house, bowing in thanks for the beautiful green outfit the women had insisted on buying her. The night air was wonderfully head-clearing. It was so much cleaner than that which she breathed in either England or America. Then, she noticed a man leaning against one of the buildings, watching the sky with charming serenity. There was only one person those black robes and long hair could belong to.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked Ardeth when she was close enough not to have to shout.

"I beg your pardon, madam?" Oh, yeah, she was still wearing the hood and veil. She pulled the veil down and smirked at the confused Madji. "Jeweliandra! What..."

"The ladies had a field day when I told them I didn't own any robes."

He looked her over breifly. "They suit you."

"Thanks. Now, why are you spying on me?"

"I wasn't, I was waiting. O'Connell asked me to make sure you made it back to the inn safely."

"Of course he did. Well, come on, then."

They started down the street, idly chatting about nothing in particular, when Jeweli suddenly froze. Ardeth, who hadn't been paying attention, bumped right into her back.

"Jeweliandra? What is it?" He got no response, only a frozen, fearful look in front of them. "Oh, no." Before them, in the middle of the ally they'd just turned into, was a _huge_ cobra, already coiled and ready to strike. And it was looking right at Jeweli. There was a tense moment as the snake lifted himself up and flared his hood, hissing and dripping venom, then he struck. And Ardeth's sword met the creature's neck half way. The severed head continued on its course, until it his Jeweli's foot, making her yelp.

She fainted.

Ardeth

He worried that he hadn't been fast enough. That, despite his effores, she had still been bitten. When Jeweli had fallen, Ardeth feard the worst. Now, running with the girl in his arms, he wondered if it was too late. A bite from a cobra was quick to kill, and by the way she had suddenly collapsed...

"O'Connell!" Ardeth burst into the room where they were staying.

"What happened? What'd you do?"

"I did nothing!" he quickly explained what had happened as Evie ushered for him to put her on the settee. "I do not know if she was bitten, there was no time."

"You said it hit her foor?" Jonathan asked.

"_Yes._"

Evie hurridly untied her boots and pulled her socks off. After a quick, yet thourough examinatio, it was determined that here was no bite marks, not even up on her ankle. "Well, that's odd. Not even a scratch."

Ardeth nearly pushed Jon out of the way to look. "But, then what happened to her?"

"I think I know." Rick walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a fask. As he unscrewed the cap, he held it under her nose, and her eyes shot open. "Whisky, works every time. Here, Jewels, drink up."

They helped her sit up as she crabbed the container. "Thanks, cuz." Jeweli took a long drink. "I'm ok."

"What happened?!" Ardeth insisted.

"Nothing, I'm fine. My brain just froze for a minute. Nothing happened, so just drop it." She shoved the flask back into her cousin's hand and walked out onto the balcony.

The Madji looked around after she dissappeared, confused. "What..."

Rick sighed and sat down. "Jewels has issues with letting people see when she's weak." The darker man reaised an eyebrow. "I don't know why, but ever since she was little, she's been _deathly_ afraid of snakes. _Any_ kind of snake. She's fine with any other reptile. Once, when she first moved in with us, Alex caught this little garter snake and showed it to her." He ran his hand over his face. "Jewels nearly had a heart attack. It took us forever to calm her down. It got worse after Aunt Aida died, I think."

"But...what could possibly cause her to shirk off our help? Why does she-"

"She's an O'Connell. We're rough and tough all the time, it's in our blood. The girl can't even _talk_ about any time she gets hurt in any way."

Ardeth's eyes widened. "The night your boy was taken, I heard her scream. When I went in her room, she was having a terrible nightmare. Jeweliandra said something about trying to talk about them, but..._he_ always came back." The family all looked at each other knowingly. She would not tell me who she was speaking of. Who is _he?_"

"Ardeth," Evie put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I think that's something you should talk to Jeweli about. We are not the ones to tell you her secrets."

...

A/N: Du-du-DUUU! What's going on? What's she gonna say? Read and Reveiw.

AcaciaDawn.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ch. 7~ Talking**_

Jeweli sat in the corner of the balcony, hidden in shadows, silently letting the tears fall. Why did the moon and stars have the right to be so serene when everything was going to hell in the desert? It wasn't fair.

"There you are," the petite woman jumped. "We were all very worried about you." Ardeth knelt down beside her. "Why are you crying?"

She whipped her head around to hide her face. "I'm _not."_

A rough, yet gentle hand grasped her chin and turned it to face him. "Yes, you are," he said, nearly a whisper. Reaching up with the edge of his robe in the other hand, he gently rubbed her face dry. "Do not blame it on the sand, nor on the wind, for niether have reached you up here."

She closed her hazel eyes and pushed away his hand. "I'm fine."

"Ah, but then there would be no tears on your face. Please, tell me."

"It's _nothing_! I just got freaked out by a snake, and I know Rick told you I'm afraid of them." She looked up at him. "Oh, and don't you even _dare_ try using those big, mysterious brown eyes on me, or I'll rip out your beard one hair at a time." Damn, she was crabby tonight.

Ardeth was stunned for a moment. Never had he seen this much fire in _any_ woman before. Had he done something to upset her? Whatever it was, he had to know, "Who is he?"

Jeweli froze again, the pain in her eyes evident. "No one." Her voice was so small.

"_No One_ would not cause you to have nightmares."

"Why don't you just go ask them? I bet they'd tell you anything!"

"Actually, no. They told me to ask you." Nothing. He waited for a bit before he sat down next to her. "I will not force you to tell me, it is your business. I only wish to understand why you push me away so fiercly when I am only trying to comfort you." Still nothing. Ardeth sighed, and turned his gaze to the heavens. "The sky is beautiful tonight."

"Danial," she squeeked.

"What?"

"His name was Danial. I found him one day while I was out trail riding. It looked like his horse had been spooked and threw him. So, I took him home and nursed him back to health." Jeweli paused to sniffle and wipe her eyes. "In repayment, he worked the land for us. Two years he stayed. Everyday, I seved him breakfast and dinner at my table, and took him lunch in the afternoons. Two _years_, and eventually..."

"You fell in love?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. He was so wonderful, always bringing me wildflowers in the evenings. We would talk about anything and everything until really late. One night, he told me that he was gonna ask my mother for her blessing." The woman looked at him, "We were gonna get married," she choked out a laugh. "That night, while we were out in the barn, he started telling me about all these plans he had for us. Extending the house, rebuilding the barn and shed, raising more animals. I got caught up in the vision. I pitched in, saying something about having little ones running around.

"He got this look...I can't really describe it. Then, he asked me if I knew how people have kids. Of course, at seventeen, I was naive. Ignorant, if you will. I didn't know what he was talking about, and I told him so. Well, one thing led to another, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up alone. There was a note left for me that said, 'Thanks for everything.'" She scoffed. "'Thanks for everything,' more like thanks for a fun night. Anyway, I immediately told Mom what happened, and she just stroked my hair and let me cry. Luckily, we were up away from everyone, so they didn't know about my mistake. It was a mistake that I payed dearly for as the weeks passed. I was always feeling sick, couldn't hardly get out of bed sometimes. Mom knew what was wrong, but she just helped me through it." The emotion in her eyes told him all he needed to know.

"You were with child." It was a statement. "But, where is the child now?"

"I'm getting there. As it turns out, there was another girl, one that he'd gotten pregnant, and then ran away from. By now, her little girl was about two and a half. She wanted him to claim his kid, but he wanted none of it. Three months after he ran out on me, he showed up again, drunk as a skunk, wanting a little fun. I told him to go to hell. Danial didn't like that too well, and he flew into a rage. I...I remember him hitting me, then, he grabbed me and realized I was bigger than last time. Somehow, his drunken brain put two and two together. He threw me on the ground and started kicking me in the stomach. Everytime I curled up, he'd just kick my back to get me to open up again." By now, Ardeth looked like _he_ was going to fly off the handle.

"Where was your mother?"

"In town. She was trading while I stayed home." Jeweli put her face in her hands, "He just kept hitting me. Finally, I knew I had to fight or die. So, I grabbed the poker from the fireplace and swung. It hit something. I guess I scared him, 'cause he ran out and didn't come back. But, it was already too late. A body can only take so much before. I lost the baby, and I learned later that I'd hit Danial in the head. They found his body about a quarter of a mile down the road, his head smashed in. The doctor came to take a look at me, and told me...he...he told me I would never be able to have kids...because of the damage."

Ardeth

He was speechless. It was no wonder she only ever let O'Connell care for her, no wonder she shied away from him. This poor woman had been taken advantage of, forced to bear the scarlet letter, and then had everything ripped away from her.

"I told Rick, which is one reason he let me move in with them. Our family never lies to each other. When I first moved in, they brought me to Cairo for vacation. I fell in love with the land, the culture, and the people. Coming here that first time,I was star-struck. See, I'd been wanting to do something to comemorate the tiny life lost that day. Then, I remembered. The day after the incedent, I found a mother cat with only one, newborn kitten, a little female. Lokking around me, I knew what to do," she raised up her shirt up, and he gapped.

The right side of her ribs was covered in an image of the the Egyptian cat goddess, Bastet. It was a beautifully done sleek black cat with a wide collar and hoop earrings, as was the style in many places. Ardeth reached out, spellbound, and touched the exposed skin. "It is beautiful."

"That tickles," he pulled his hand away. "I wanted to get it on my back, but Evie said that if she ever managed to wrestle me into a dress, she didn't want my tattoo glaring at everyone." Jeweli lowered her shirt back down.

"Thank you, and I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For sharing your past with me, because it was so terrible. I know how hard it must be, but I am glad you did."

"Well, maybe now you'll tell me a little about your past?"

"Later. For now, it is late, and you need to sleep. Come." He took her hand and led her back inside. Everyone else was asleep, so they said their goodnights, and went to their beds on opposite sides of the room.

This was going to be an interesting trip.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ch. 8~ Magic Carpet**_

"-I'll have you know," Jeweli waved her finger at Jon. Ardeth had been trying to start a conversation with the woman who, because of lack of space, had been akwardly half sitting on his lap for the last two hours. He had complemented her on her excellent marksmenship at the museum, which led her cousin in-law to question her. Apparently, she'd never shot around him. And _this_ led her to go on a tirade of all the times she went hunting when money was tight.

"Jonathan, I'd shut up now, if I were you," Rick counsiled. "Besides, we're here."

The two men in front got out, followed by Evie in the back, "This is your Magic Carpet?"

"Believe me, this guy's a professional. Jewels?" he held his arms out to help her out of the car without making the Madji anymore uncomfortable. "Jonathan, get our bags."

"Oh, my hands are full." All he had was that stupid gold rod, which Rick snatched away from his.

"Now."

"I got it, Rick." Jeweli told him, her arms already full.

"Jonathan, help the girl out. Anyway, he's a good buddy of mine."

Ardeth tried to take some of the bags from her, "Please, let me help. You should not have to carry all of these."

"I'm fine. Jon's helping. Besides, you've got Horus to look after." The large grey falcon turned his head when she said his name. "Yeah, I was talking about you." Jeweli reached up and started rubbing his soft breast. Sure enough, Jon skulked over to grab a few bags.

"'Jonathan do this,' 'Jonathan do that.' Really, you'd think I was a pack mule."

"Oh, you're not? I'm sorry," Jeweli grinned. "Y'know, the resemblance is scary. What with all the braying he does and such," she joked to Ardeth, who laughed...actually laughed.

"Oh, yeah, laugh at the jackass. I get it." The other man griped as he hoisted the bags up.

Suddenly, a man in an aviator cap and eyepatch came through the entrance of the Magic Carpet. "Izzy!" Rick called. But the man saw him and ran back inside, locking the door. "Hey!"

"He _definantly_ remembers you." Evie said.

"He's a little shy." Rick pulled out his gun and shot the lock.

"Honey, you're not a subtle man."

"We don't have time for subtle." He kicked in the door and went in, the others trailing behind. "Hey, Izzy, c'mere."

"He doesn't look happy to see you."

"Well, he's never turned me down before."

"You sure about this, cuz?"

"Whatever it is, whatever you want, O'Connell, I don't _care_! _Every_time I hook up with you, I end up getting shot! Last time, I got shot in the ass. I'm in mourning for my ass."

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Jeweli shook her head. When she turned back to Ardeth, he wasn't there. "Jon, did you see where Ardeth went?"

"Probably to go talk to his Madji friends." Then he too walked away.

"Right."

"-You can shave my head, wax my legs, and use me for a surfboard." Izzy stated, leaving the young woman confused. "Just give me that golden rod there." And Rick did. Oh, Jon was ganna be so pissed.

"Didn't we do that in Tripili?"

"Oh, good Lord." Jeweli facepalmed, trying to get the image out of her head.

Izzy heard her, noticing only pretty eyes behind a veil and a nice figure under her robes. He sidled up to her. "And who might this lovely Nile gem be?" he raised her hand to his lips.

She gave him a coy look, then grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back, forcing him to the sand. "Izzy, meet Jeweli, my cousin."

\She pulled her veil down. "Howdy. Nice guess with the _gem_ part. However, flattery gets you nowhere with a girl with brains. Especially if she likes guns."

"I'll remember that. I can see the family resemblence, O'Connell."

"Thanks."

Jeweli let the man up, then turned to see Ardeth walking away from a group of men. "The commanders of the twelve Madji tribes," he answered simply to her questioning look.

"Right. How many men to each?"

"It depends on the area. Do not worry, we _will_ have enough men...I hope." The last part was said more to himself. Jeweli put a hand on his arm, smiling gently.

"What d'ya think?" Izzy cuaght their attetion, leading it right to a boat with a giant balloon attatched to it.

"It's a balloon," Rick and Jeweli said at the same time. "Jinx, double jinx-"

"Triple jinx, ha, I win," the woman stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very mature."

"Why, thank you, cuz."

"It's a darigable."

"What happened to your airplane?"

Izzy scoffed, "Planes are a thing of the past."

"Izzy, you were right."

"I was?"

"Yeah, you're gonna get shot." Rick pulled out his gun.

"Whoa, whooooa. She's faster than she looks, and she's quiet. By the sound of it, that's what you need. Unless we go with your way. Kicking in the front door, going in, guns blazing, and getting your friends shot in the ass."

Rick shrugged and put his gun away. The Madji shook his head. "Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?"

Jeweli laughed. "Scared of hights there, mister Cool and Calm?" She walked away and got on the aircraft.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ch. 9~ All Aboard**_

Ardeth

The ship was bigger than it looked, there was even a cargo area. Which is where he was sent to find Jeweli for dinner. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, she was more focused on the piece of rolled up canvas hanging from the rafters that she was dancing around and hitting. And, she was dressed in the most peculiar outfit. As far as he knew, even in the west, women never bared their skin to any but their lovers. She was wearing a strange half shirt and some _very_ short pants, with no shoes. He cleared his throat, causing her to spin around and nearly clock him across the jaw in the small space. somehow, she only glanced him. Once she realized who it was, she covered her mouth with her wrapped hands.

"Oh, I am so sorry."

"You seem to say that a lot," he laughed, then turned seriour. "Are you alright? You seem troubled." Ardeth put one hand on her cheek, and the other on her elbow. She seemed calmed by the simple touch.

"I'm just worried about Alex." She sighed. "Sparring helps me unwind, even if it's just with a lump of cloth." As if to emphasize her point, she lightly kicked it.

"Would you like someone to spar with?" Jeweli looked around as if to say 'small space.' "Perhaps if we moved some of it."

"Yeah? I'd like that." So, they set to work moving boxes and sacks around until they had enough space. "Alright, rules. First, no weapons. We don't need anyone getting hurt. Second, no dirty fighting. This means no hitting and/or grabbing below the belt...or shoulders in my case. Deal?"

"Deal."

They lowered themselves into fighting stances, circling each other like two panthers (one all in black and the other in light tan), watching to see who would make the first move. This ended up being Jeweli. But she tricked him. She flicked her eyes toward his shoulder, twitching forward and up, then ducked under his arm and hit the back of his knee. When he landed, Ardeth rolled over, and she sat on his saist, trapping his arms at the elbows, and using her feet to hold his thighs down.

"No fair," he breathed.

"All's fair in love and war."

"Is that so? Then, which might this be?" he bucked, throwing her off and rolling over to trap her.

"Good question." Jeweli kicked her feet against the wall, pushing herself between his arms and knocking him down. She got up and watched im steady himself. "Why don't you get back to me when you figure it out?"

"I will."

"Looking forward to it." Ardeth grabbed her and twisted around, causing her to stumble towards the beam. She grabbed it and catapulted herself around, using both feet to kick him in the chest. By the time he focused again, she was nowhere to be seen. He looked around the hold. "Mummies never fight fair...always expect the unexpected!" she dropped from the rafters onto his back. He reached back and grabbed the collar of her shirt, hauling over his head. Then, he took hold of her wrists and pinned her to the wall.

"No dirty fighting?" he was panting.

"I didn't, I fought how I know to stay alive. Anyway, what might _this_ be," she struggled a bit, "If not fighting dirty?"

"It was the only way I could make you stop moving."

Jeweli

She almost laughed, and would have, if not for the serious look on his face. and the movement would have accentuated the face that they were flush against each other. In order to hold hre arms, Ardeth had to lean forward to the point where their chests were touching with each breath, and their faces were mere inches apart. When they had scuffled, they had ended up with their legs tangled, meaning one of his hips was wedged between her thighs. Of course, with him being 6' 1", and her only 5' 6", they were face to face, even with her feet dangling over the ground.

"Y'know, we should, um, probably go get dinner," Jeweli said.

"Yes, probably." He held her wrists in one hand, dragging the other to her cheek. "This would be a bad idea."

"_Very_ bad." They were coming ever so slightly closer, despite their words. "Then again, we O'Connells aren't known for our common sense."

"But we have to stop." He shifted.

Jeweli didn't understand what he meant, until he shifted and ended up pressing himself against her. Her eyes widened, making and 'Oh!' face. Her breathing hitched and she tried to touch the ground, causing Ardeth to groan and lay his head on her shoulder.

"Jeweliandra. _Stop. Moving_," he mumbled against her skin.

"Sorry," she breathed. "Kinda hard to stay still when my feet are three inches off the floor." She chuckled, but stopped when he tensed even more and gave her a look. Something in his eyes made her freeze. There was a new darkness. It wasn't a _bad_ darkness, more like his body was overpowering his mind, if the bulge against her leg was anything to go by.

They heard someone coming down the stairs. Jeweli snapped out of the trance first, forcably pushing him away, and then grabbing his wrists to use his wieght and lack of balace against him. It worked. Ardeth flipped over her outstretched leg and faceplanted.

"So, this is what all the racket was about," Evie laughed. "Ardeth, I never thought I'd see the day you were bested by a woman, even an O"Connell."

"She does not fight fair," he grunted as Jeweli sat on his back.

"Meh, what fun is fighting fair if you're a girl?"

"She has a point. Well, come on. Dinner's almost ready. Beans and bacon."

Jeweli licked her lips, "Mm, my favorite." she waited until the other woman was all the way up the stairs before getting off of the poor Madji. "You ok?"

Ardeth

He rolled over and grimanced. "At the moment? No."

"Hehe, sorry. It was the only thing I could think of. Yeesh, I forgot how sensative guys can be." She pulled him into a sitting position. "Best thing about being a girl, nothing to acciddently land on."

Ardeth looked at her in disbelief. "I have never heard a woman speak so freely of such things."

"Yeah, I know, it's vulgar. Women shouldn't talk about that kind of stuff. But, if you're gonna fight, might as well know what you're doing."

"I suppose." He tried to stand and winced. Right then, he'd have liked nothing more than to hold his injured groin. "So, What did you mena when you said it was no fun to fight fair?"

"Women are at a natural disadvantage when fighting men. We're smaller, lighter, and physically weaker. That means we have to use any way possible not to get beat to a pulp. Even if that means getting them turned on to make it hurt worse. Not that _that_ was my intention."

"Lovely."

"Yep. Are you alright now? Can you get up?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He managed to stand on his own, muttering under his breath, "As long as they don't notice."

Jeweli snorted and grabbed her robe. As she tied it on, she told him, "Don't worry, you're clothes cover it well enough."

_Oh, Allah. What am I going to do wtih this woman?_ He groaned inwardly as they headed up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ch. 10~ Pyramid**_

"If a man does not embrace his past, then he has no future." Ardeth sat down across from the O'Connell cousins, who were cleaning and loading all their weapons.

"Look, even if I was your sacred Madji, what good does that do me now?"

"It is the missing piece of your heart, the reason you have always felt so lost."

Jeweli got up, trying to ignore the fact that Ardeth's presence both soothed her and wound her up tighter than a coiled spring. This was nothing like what she'd felt with Danial. With Danial, it was always strained, mostly because love was still new to her, her stomack was always in knots. All she ever wanted to do was drop whatever she was doing to go see him, to see if he felt the same. With Ardeth...she...she wanted to do everything possible _for_ him. Damn it, what was going on with her? Alex was out there God knows where, having God knows what done to him. And here she was thinking about a man she'd known _two days!_ Yes, he'd shown her nothing but kindness and was always considering her thoughts and feelings, before he'd ever even known she might be interested, and his touch mader her feel safer than she ever had before. Like noghting could touch her.

Danial had been different. He had basically ignored her unless she was feeding him, until she'd actually told him that she liked him. After that, he was always trying to get close to her. His touch hadn't calmed her, instead, it felt dangerous. And maybe that was what she had wanted. Rick was always going on adventures, even after his parents died in Egypt. Meanwhile, she was stuck on a farm cooking and cleaning and _behaving_ like any other seventeen year old girl. She wanted someting a little more exciting than that. She _wanted_ adventure and danger. And that's what got her into trouble in the first place. Also, unlike Danial, Ardeth didn't seem to mind her sharp tongue and rough ways. In fact, where the other would tell her to shut up, he actually seemed to like it.

"Hey, Evie?" Jeweli came up next to the other woman. "Have you ever known you shouldn't feel something for a guy, because you knew it would never work, and still felt it anyway? You know, the whole completely different backgrounds, traditions, religions, maybe even countries? I mean, I know you and Rick worked out, but...what if the person you felt like that for was part of something you could never even _begin_ to be a part of? God, I'm so confused, Evie." She looked at her cousin's wife to see her staring off into the night. "Evie?" she waved her hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. Nothing. Not even a twitch.

Suddenly, Evie screamed, and threw herself over the railing. Jeweli barely managed to grab her ankle before she fell too. For a split second, she thought they were done for. They'd never see Alex again, never get to see their home. She'd never know if her and Ardeth could ever amount to anything. Every mistake she'd ever made, and all the wonderful things she'd never do flashed in her mind's eye.

Then, she felt a horrible _jerk_ around her waist. Jeweli gagged as she stopped falling. She looked up to see Rick hanging off the side, holding onto her belt with great difficulty. Ardeth was climbing over the side, calling for Evie to grab his hand, while Jon held onto Rick. Finally, whatever spell she was under broke. She pulled herself up and grabbed the man's hand. He hauled her up, then called down to Jeweli. Evie joined her brother. Her cousin swung her a few times, until she could grab the haul of the ship as well as the Madji. Once Jeweli was safely in Ardeth's arms, the siblings started pulling Rick up.

"You just haven't been yourself lately, what with all these dreams and visions you've been having." Rick hadn't let go of his wife since they all sat down.

"No, no. They're memories...from my past life. It all makes perfect sense."

"And _that's_ why we found the Bracelet?"

"Yes, because I was its protector."

"Do you believe me now?" Ardeth asked.

"Oh, yeah. _She's _a reincarnated princess and _I'm_ a warrior for God."

"And your son is the way to Ahm Shere. Three sides of the pyramid. This was all preordained thousands of years ago."

"But how does the story end?" Evie asked.

"Only the journey is written, not the destination."

"Convenient."

"So, where do the rest of us fit in?" Jeweli wasn't looking at anyone.

"I do not know."

"Right," she scoffed, "And here I thought you were supposed to have all the answers to _everything._" She got up and wwent to the prow of the ship.

Ardeth

He stared after her. Why did this always seem to happen? Every time he thought he was making some headway with her, he said something that upset her.

"Poor girl." Jon sighed.

"I'll go talk to her," Rick said getting up.

"No, no. Let me." Jonathan patted Rick's shoulder. "I think I know how to solve this."

"Jonathan, what could you _possibly _say to _her_ to make her feel better. She's _my_ cousin."

"Yes, indeed she is, old boy. But, ther's just something about growing up in someone else's shadow that brings people together." And with that, he walked away from a very confused group.

Jeweli

The cool evening air quickly dried her tears to salt on her cheecks, making them itch. She knew he was beside her without looking. And she knew why.

"They just don't get it, do they?" he started, "They don't understand how it feels to be told you're insignificant in the grand scheme of things. Don't worry, darling, I know. Evie was always the apple of our parents' eye growing up. She was the best, even though she was younger. Mum and Dad praised everything she did, so my few small accomplishments were nothing compared to hers. And now this? Wow, bet they're proud to know their daughter really_ was_ a princess, while their son is still a scoundril."

Jeweli sniffled, "All my life, everyone always knew me as Rick O'Connell's cousin. No one really knew, or even cared what my name was. The girls on ly liked me because they wanted to know how Rick was when he was at the Cairo Orphanage. The boys only liked me becuase they thought Rick was cool. Mom used to watch us together, then ask me why I was so shy. She said I needed to be more outgoing, more like _Rick_. Then, Mom died and he was all I had. I love my cousin, more than anything at the moment, and the fact that he let me live with him, with no expectation of repayment...I'd forgotten what it was like to hate being compared to him. Until all of this happened, and all then...I go right back to being just Rick O'Connell's cousin. They start thinking, 'Oh, O'Connell's cousin is _just_ like him, but she's just some random tag-along, what good is she? Maybe she can charm the opposition into giving up.' And now there's this! _Three_ sides of the Pyramid, Jon. People like you and me, we don't even exist in history. Everyone's gonna remember the amazing O'Connell Archiology Trio. and us...we'll just fade into the background. But, somehow, you don't even seem fazed by it at all."

"Well, lass, that would be because I learned not to care about it. I made my piece with Evie being the better of us two years ago. Besides, I tend to drown what few sorrows in booze and busty women. I'm a very shallow person, if truth be told."

"_Really_? I never would have guessed." She leaned against the railing and rubbed her face. "I feel bad for complaining now, because I have absolutely no reason to."

"Of course, you do. Don't feel bad just because you complain a little. You never complain about anything, never question anyone without good reason, and on top of all than, you do everything possible to make everyone else's life a cakewalk. But what are you really doing? Hm? You're taking all that stress and putting it on yourself, old girl."

"Am I that transparent?" Jeweli asked sheepishly.

"Not at all, love. I just happen to notice more than people give me credit for. Listen, Jeweli," he put an arm around her, "When all this is over, promise me something."

"What's that, Jon?"

"Promise me you'll do something for _yourself_. And don't feel guily about it, ever. You have just as much right to be happy as any of us, and we all have different happinesses. Me, for example, I just wnat some gold with a bottle of good wine and a curvy blond on my arm. Evie and Rick, well, Alex is their happiness. and you?"

She sighed, "I don't know, Jonathan."

"Really? Are you sure it's not, say, a certain country? Or maybe a certain...mysterious desert man?" Jon gave her a knowing look in response to her alarmed one. "Like I said, I notice more than I let on. I've seen you two getting rather cozy. Don't worry, I'll not say a word to Rick."

"Thanks, Jon. I tried to talk to Evie about it earlier, but, y'know, she was in the trance. I don't think she hearda single word I said."

"Well, you can always talk to me, darling." Jon kissed her head. It wasn't the kind of kiss he gave any other girl. No, this was sone he usually reserved for his sister, so she was honoredthat he would show her such affection. "Now, it's late. Izzy says we'll be at Karnak rather early. Get some sleep."

"Kay. Night, Jonathan."

"Goodnight."

She went to the other's and said her goodnights, giving hugs and kisses where they were due (this means everyone but Ardeth and Izzy). Then, she went below and curled up on the cot she'd made in the corner of the crowded haul. the gentle rocking of the ship lulled her into sleep's dark embrace quickly.

Ardeth

It was official, he was insane. He had to be for the other man's arm around Jeweli to stir something akin to anger within his chest. It was a friendly gesture, brotherly even, so there was no reason for him to feel like letting Horus peck Jonathan's eyes out. But, something about the way he had kissed his woman...Wait? His woman? Oh, Allah, what was wrong with him? He had no claim to the girl, and there was no way he ever could. He was a Madji, and a cheiftan on top of that. He did not have time to follow a small fancy. But...wasn't that exactly what he'd done earlier, when they were sparring?

Jonathan sat down. "Everything's alright now. Poor girl just needed to vent."

"Vent what?" Evie asked her brother.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, just worries is all."

"Is that so? Because you'd think, as her cousin, she'd come talk to _me_."

"Well, she would have, chap, if she didn't know you were already stressing over Alex. Besides, Jeweli's not used to not doing something all day, she's just antsy."

But, something told Ardeth that Jonathan wasn't telling the whole truth. Something else had been said, something that had made her look alarmed. Jeweli had been ignoring him all evening, directly at least, until she'd asked him about the prophecy. What had he done? Three days with three moments where he managed to learn more about her. She was opening up to him slowly, like a lotus, petal by petal. But, then, she snapped closed as quickly as a crocodiles jaws, and just as viciously. Ardeth thought back to the first time they'd really _talked_ to each other, that night as she dressed his wounds. Out of reflex, he touched his wounds, where the mummy had scratched him. He could feel the new stitches in his robes, invisible to the eye. She had sewn the cuts closed before washing them. And she'd done so well, in face, that he almost hadn't noticed when putting them on.

Ardeth waited until everyone else drifted off, then went down below to talk to Jeweli. It took him a moment to find her hidden bed, but there it was. She was fast asleep, eyes already moving behind her lids. _Dreaming,_ he thought._ But of what?_ Horus twittered on his arm, turning his head towards the sleeping woman, then flew off of him with no command, and landed next to her on the floor. The Madji watched as the bird settled near her head nad affectionatly nipped at her hair. It was interesting to see an animal who never let anyone but his closest warriors even catch him, and never let anyone but Ardeth pet him, nestle down to sleep next to a _woman_ he'd only just met that morning. When he reached forward to pick Horus up, the bird snapped at him.

"Horus?!" he whispered, "Come here." Instead of obeying the command, Horus scooted closer to Jeweli and put his head under his wing. Ardeth sighed, wondering at the odd behavior, but put it out of him mind. He smoothed Jeweli's hair away from her face, "*May Horus watch over you in the dream world as he does in this one.*" Then he kissed her forehead, got up, and went back up top to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ch. 11~ Clues**_

Jeweli woke up from the best sleep she'd had in ages. Yawning, she stretched, and nearly hit the bird sleeping at her head. Horus chattered at her and nipped at her hand, gently. She reached up and started petting him. "What are you doing down here?" She found a pair of leather gloves in one of the boxes and put them on. Holding out her arm, Jeweli called him…and he came. Strange, she'd gotten the impression that Ardeth was the only one able to control him. "Ok, then. Good boy, Horus. Now, let's go find your _real_ hand buddy." She managed to climb the stairs with the heavy bird on her arm. Breaching into the light, she noticed everyone staring at her. Everyone but Ardeth. She walked up to him and put her free hand on her hip. "You wanna explain to me why your bird was practically nesting on my head when I woke up?"

Ardeth looked around sheepishly, before clearing his throat. "I, uh, went down to check on you last night. I wanted to speak with you, but you were asleep. Horus decided he'd rather sleep next to you. I tried to bring him back up with me, but he would not let me."

"What d'ya mean, he wouldn't _let_ you? He didn't seem to mind me this morning."

"I _mean_, he would not heed my call. It is very unusual for him to ignore me. I even tried to pick him up, but...let's just say, he did not take kindly to that. Perhaps he felt you needed his presence more than I did."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oooookaaay. Look just take your bird, and…if I say I'm going to bed, don't come down there unless someone's dying. Comprende?"

"I understand. Horus." This time, the bird heeded the order and flew from one arm to the next.

Jeweli shook her head and went to sit in the sun. Breakfast consisted of toast and eggs, with a heaping side of what-the-fuck-is-everyone-staring-at? "Can I help you people with something?" and they all turned back to their food.

"Um, Karnak's just ahead, folks." Izzy said awkwardly.

Once they landed, Rick, Evie, Jeweli, and Ardeth jumped down and ran into the temple. The women went inside, while the men searched the train. They all split up, Jeweli walked through the temple, searching for any sign of life. Then, she heard Evie scream, and she set out at a dead sprint. Everyone gathered by a statue with a post and chain in front of it.

"Alex left us his tie. _And_," she knelt down, "he's built us a little sand castle. It's the Biga Island of Phili. They've gone to Phili."

"Good boy, Alex. C'mon."

Ardeth

At the Island was Alex's jacket laying over a sand castle of the Temple of Abu Simbel. When they got _there_, Ardeth came back quickly to send a message to the Commanders. After climbing over the side, he noticed Jeweli standing with her back to him, taking in the sight before her. Ramsis II had built this place for Nefertiti, his queen, ad it was truly beautiful, even after 3,000 years of desert sand wearing away at it.

"Jeweliandra?" he stepped up next to her. She didn't respond. He put a hand on her shoulder and shook her a bit. "Jeweliandra."

"Don't bother, chap. She's been like that ever since you all got off. She hasn't moved since she set sight on those statues."

Suddenly, she started speaking in Egyptian. "*Diamond in the rough, lily amongst the thorns. Blood red ruby, lovely rose, gentle hearts. Quiet Bastet, kind and companionate. Fierce Sekmet, all hell unleashed. Shining sun, mysterious moon. Love locked away, find the key, and reveal the Beast long slumbering.*" Ardeth turned her, and saw that her dark grey-green eyes had turned dark brown.

"What's going on?" Jonathan came up beside them.

"I think she is experiencing much the same thing as your sister. Jeweliandra, can you hear me?" Her eyes closed, and when they snapped open, they were back to normal.

"What are you doing?" she pushed his hands away.

"You were having a vision." The other two were climbing over the side now.

Jeweli froze, as if startled, then turned away. "I think I would know if I was having a vision, thank you very much. I'm not that important, that's Evie's job."

Ardeth sighed and made her look at him with one hand under her chin. "Jeweliandra, you are just as important as anyone else here. Even if you do not see it yourself, you have been a constant pillar of strength for your family on this mission. You have been their guiding light in…" Wait a minute.

"What is it? Ardeth, what's going on?" her brows furrowed at his silence.

"That's it."

"What is?" Rick asked.

"The Guiding Light, Sekmet's Blood Rose, Gem of the Nile!"

Jeweli

Ardeth was starting to scare her. He went to Horus as they lifted off, sending him to the Commanders, then came back. He started ranting in Arabic, pacing back and forth. It was strange, seeing him so excited about something, especially when nobody knew what was going on. His usual calm demenor was…still there, but it had cracked slightly.

"Would you _please_ just tell us what the hell you're going on about," Rick stopped him.

"Jeweliandra was having a vision while we were gone. She-"

"It was not a vision! I was just daydreaming and got lost in la-la land. It was nothing."

"Uh, Jeweli?" Jon raised his hand, "Do you know Ancient Egyptian, by any chance?"

"Jonathan, I don't even know _present_ Egyptian. What makes you think I know _Ancient_ Egyptian?"

"Because that's what you were speaking a moment age."

She looked confused, "That's impossible. The most Egyptian I know is 'no' and 'where's the bathroom'. You must have been hallucinating."

"But he wasn't. You _were_ speaking it, Jeweliandra. I was right here. You recited, word for word, the poem of the Warrior of Sekmet."

"What's Sekmet?" Rick asked as they sat down.

"She's the lion-headed goddess, Bastet's sister. The story goes that she has to be kept drunk and incapacitated, least she awake and bring about the end of anything in her way." Jeweli scoffed. "A _warrior_ of Sekmet? No. I've heard of warriors for Ra, Osiris, Anubis, even Horus. The female gods are never mentioned for war. Everyone wants blessings from the males."

"The Madji know many more stories than are written for anyone to read. We are the keepers of legends. It makes sense. Your tattoo can be seen as both Bastet and Sekmet."

"Wait a minute. When did you see her tattoo?" Rick was getting defensive.

"Relax, cuz. I showed him that night I froze up about the snake. I told him about Danial…all of it."

"Oh…well, nevermind the."

"Anyway, how can it? Sekmet is a lion. Their fur is sandy, not black."

"This is true. However, in Ancient times, statues of gods were often painted black, which was considered a holy color. Along with the fact that you recited the poem so accurately, it is the only explanation."

Evie put her hand on Jeweli's knee "Jeweli, sweethear, what did you see?"

"I _told_ you, I was just daydreaming."

"Even just daydreams can be visions. What did you see?"

She almost got mad, almost yelled at them to leave her alone. Why were they so willing to have her be some holy warrior? She almost got up and went back down to the cargo hold. Until she looked at Ardeth. He was begging her with his eyes to tell him. Oh, those eyes. Grr, it wasn't fair, the way he could seem to make her do anything just by turning those sexy gold-brown eyes on her. She sighed. "I was thinking about what it might be like to have been an Ancient Egyptian in a past life. Then, I was in this palace, walking with a bunch of men in black head-dresses." Jeweli looked down at Ardeth's hands, seeing the three spike tattoos there. "They all had the same markings as you do, along their arms and chests, too."

He studied her for a moment, then untied the front of his robes, pulling them away from his torso, revealing several tattoos there, then pulled one f his sleeves up to show he forearm. "They were Madji, the Pharaoh's bodyguards." He motioned for her to continue as he tied his robes back up.

"Well, I guess that's who they were, and I was smack-dab in the middle of them. We walked straight up to the Pharaoh's throne. Somehow, I understood what was said. He asked the guy in the front, 'Have you brought her?' They let me pass to the front and I was introduced as Tutkahafe, a good friend of the Commander. I bowed my head and I could see that I was wearing almost the same outfit as the others, with the same tattoos, but with mine too. Apparently, was supposed to be the personal bodyguard of the princess. Come to think of it…she looked just like _you_, Evie, except her hair was straight."

"Yes, Seti the first had a daughter, Nefertiti. That _was_ me, Jeweli."

"Oh, well, that makes sense. Anywho, I was in the room when she…you called the Madji to help Seti. I watched Imhotep and Anck-du-namun kill him, and kept you from falling off the balcony. When Imhotep got away, you told me you wanted me to make sure he was found and severely punished for what he'd done. We found hijm at Hamenaptra, trying to resurrect his girlfriend after she killed herself. The Hom-Dai was performed, and that was that. We fell into war, everyone wanted the throne, and I…jeez, I had my hands full trying to keep you safe. Then, one night, I was so tired from all the fighting and assassination attempts. I was patrolling, and your balcony doors were open, so, y'know, I was on high alert. I found the guy about to stab you while you slept. I stopped him, you woke up and called the Madji." Jeweli touched her side, as if there was an old wound bothering her.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

She looked at Ardeth, knowing he already knew how the story ended. "I slit his throat. But…he managed to stick me with the dagger meant for Nefertiti. By the time the Madji got there, it was too late. You were trying to stop the bleeding. The Commander checked the wound…the dagger had been poisoned, cobra venom. I was a goner as soo as the tip touched my skin."

"Tutkahafe died in the arms of the very princess she protected, and the Commander who taught her the secret arts of the Madji." Ardeth told them, breaking the spell. "The first woman to become one of us, and the only one since then. It was her sacrifice that allowed Nefertiti to remain queen, and for the Madji to grow as we have."

"Well, let's hope she doesn't have to sacrifice herself again." Evie looked to Rick, who nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, you guys. I told you, I'm not part of your prophecy."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ch. 12~ Fly**_

"That's the Blue Nile down there. We must be out of Egypt by now."

"In ancient times, all of this still belonged to the Upper Kingdom."

Jeweli gripped the rope until her knuckles turned white. The man in black put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Something's off. It's just too quiet, too easy. From what I know, this Imhotep guy never makes it easy." She looked at him with wide eyes. "I can't help but feel like something bad is about to happen."

He nodded, "I feel it, too. We must be vigilant."

They all started looking around as a loud rumbling was heard. It was far off at first, but then came closer and closer.

"We're in trouble!" Izzy yelled. Everyone turned around and saw a huge wall of water racing towards them. The water was suddenly morphing into a face.

"Oh, no" Ardeth's eyes widened. "Not again. Horus, fly!" he told the bird.

"What?!"

"Hang ON!" Izzy punched the thrusters and they all nearly fell over, the face had been about to swallow them.

"Izzy! Turn hard right! Starboard! Starboard!" he was following Horus. They got away, barely.

The pilot struggled to stand, "Is there a little something you forgot to mention? Hm?"

"Uh, people." Jonathan turned their attention forward.

"Ahm Shere," Ardeth said.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. Then the rumbling started again.

"He's back!" Izzy tried the thrusters again. But they only made it to the edge of the canyon. "Well, that's not good." He sank down.

Ardeth forced Jeweli to the floor, "Hold on!" he pulled her against him, just as the wave hit them. She held onto him as tight as possible. But the water was too strong. It forced them apart and flung her away from the boat as they crashed landed in the Oasis of Ahm Shere.

**Ardeth**

They were alive, amazingly. He thanked Allah for saving them. He helped Jonathan up, then turned to do the same with Jeweli, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Jeweliandra?!" he called. Everyone else heard him and started searching the wreckage. She wasn't there. They spread out, searching the surrounding area. Ardeth nearly missed her amongst the ferns in her green robes, but there she was, facedown on the jungle floor. "I found her!" he told the others, running to her. "Jeweliandra?" He gently turned her over, noting the various scrapes and bruises that covered her face and arms. "Jeweliandra, please, answer me," he put his head on her chest, where her heart beat sure and strong. He pulled her onto his lap and started gently tapping her face. "Come on, you stubborn woman, wake up. Do not make me have to pour water on you."

"Well, you could always try to kiss her awake," Rick joked, which earned him a slap on the arm from his wife. "Ow, I was _kidding_."

"Don't even think about it, buster." Everyone looked at her as she slowly opened her eyes. "I'm already wet. I would have to hurt you very badly if you did that."

Ardeth helped her sit up, "Are you alright?"

"My head's buzzing and I'm soaked. Otherwise, I'm fine." They stood up.

"Now you know why I prefer to keep my feet firmly on the ground," the Madji smiled, keeping one hand on her back to keep her steady.

"Water walls?"

"No, last time I was in the air, we were chased, then swallowed by a sandstorm with a face. We crashed that time, too."

"Out ol' buddy Imhotep seems to like doing that."

**Jeweli**

They all went back to get their bags from the boat. Izzy ranted the whole time about needing gas, not hot air, to get the derigible off the ground.

"Even if I could use hot air, do you realize how many cubic meters I'd need to fill this thing up?"

"If anyone can fill it with hot air, Izzy, you can." Rick patted the man's shoulder.

Ardeth called Horus and then sent him off with the message, then they set off. Not two minutes later, they heard a gunshot and the bird screech in pain. "Horus!" he yelled. No response. He turned back to them. "I must go."

"Wait," Rick stopped him.

"I must let the Commanders know where we are."

"You can't go!"

"If the Army of Anubis arrises-"

"I need you to help me find my son."

The Madji looked around at them for a moment, then nodded. "Then first I shall help you."

"Thank you."

"I'll go." They stopped again.

"What?" Ardeth asked the small woman.

"I'll go get the Commanders, I'll bring them here."

"Jewels, you can't!" Rick told her.

"Rick, I'm the only one you can spare. _I_ am the only one the enemy doesn't know. Besides, I can get through this place and get to the army faster than if Ardeth stayed and helped us, then left to get them. I can get there and get them to the battlefield, then you," she addressed Ardeth, "can come and lead them."

"You could get hurt." Ardeth placed himself in front of her. "I will not allow it."

Jeweli sighed, then looked at the others, motioning with her head for Jon to get them out of there. "Uh, why don't we give them a moment," the man led the other two away.

"Ardeth-"

"_No,_ Jeweliandra. I cannot allow you to get hurt on account of doing my job."

"I won't. Look, I'm small, I'm fast. I can get through here with no problem, it comes from running through the woods around my farm for years."

"This is not the forest at your home. This is a jungle that thousands of men have ventured into and never returned from. Who knows what may be out there."

"An army of a thousand men coming in is more noticeable than one woman going out. Whatever is guarding Ahm Shere won't touch me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Honestly? I'm not. But, I'm the only one who can go. You all have your duties, this is mine. Don't worry, I'll get them here, we'll be ready for you." She put her hands on his face, smoothing his hair away. "Let me do this. If I am who you seem to be convinced I am, I'll be fine. Please, Ardeth."

He searched her eyes, then put his hands on her waist and pulled her forward until he laid his forehead on hers. "I hate when you do that."

"What?"

"Look at me like that, as if I didn't already want to give the world for you." He sighed, "Fine. But, tell me something first."

"What's that?"

"After the sparring match…why did you shut me out?" his voice was no more then a whisper.

Jeweli swallowed nervously. "Truthfully…I was scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"That I was gonna make the same mistake I did seven years ago. I was afraid that I would fall for a guy I knew I shouldn't, and I would lose him. I can't go through that again."

"Jeweliandra, you do not have to be frightened. I will be here for you until you decide otherwise." He pulled her face up until their lips touched. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, like every girl's imagination of the perfect first kiss. But, there were no fireworks, no bells. Just a sweet euphoria filling her from head to toe. He tasted just as wonderful as he smelled, like sunny warmth, cinnamon spice, and man. Ardeth's lips were ever so slightly chapped, but, then again, he _was_ a desert man. As they caught their breath, he said, "Now I really do not want to let you go."

"I know. But, if you want them to be ready in time, I have to leave now."

He nodded. Then, he reached up behind his neck and pulled off the amulet he wore. "Take this, it will keep you safe." It was a silvery metal on a length of knotted cord. "The Eye of Horus, may he watch over you." He tied it under her braid, then kissed her again. "Be careful." He told her as he quickly prepared a new letter.

"I will. Tell the others I said good luck. Get Alex back, and give that Lock-Nah guy a nice thourogh ass-kicking for me."

**Ardeth**

Ardeth chuckled, she was such an O'Connell. "You can count on it. When you get there, ask for Hessan, he will take care of you. Now, go," he handed her the letter. She nodded, then disappeared into the jungle brush without another word. "*Allah, please, keep her safe. And let me live long enough to hold hr again.*" He turned and walked back to the others.

"Where's Jeweli?" Rick grabbed him.

"She left. Do not worry, my friend, she will be alright."

"She'd better be. Otherwise, I'm taking it out of your hide for letting her go."

"Understood. Now, let us find your son."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ch. 13~ Camp**_

Jeweli ran through the thick vegetation for nearly two hours, and then finally broke through to the desert sand. From there, she followed the sun's long decent towards the horizon. It took hours of trudging through the hot sand, until, just as the last rays of light hit her, she crested a sand dune, laying eyes on the full Madji forces for the first time. She made it down the dunes, hollering as she went, trying to get their attention. Suddenly, she was surrounding by men on horseback, all of them pointing swords at her. One of them started yelling in Arabic.

"Please, I need to speak to Hessan. I have information for Ardeth…Ardeth Bay." They stopped moving around, muttering amongst themselves. Then they moved aside for an older man on a grey horse. He said something in Arabic. "I _have_ to talk to Hessan, please, it's important. I have news from Ardeth Bay."

The man looked her over, and then held out an arm, which she took, and he hoisted her up behind him. Racing back to the camp, Jeweli saw that there were so many more men that Ardeth had even remotely let on. They stopped at a big tent. The man dismounted, and then helped her down. She followed him into the tent; he motioned for her to sit on a cushion.

"So, you are a friend of Ardeth?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hm. would you like some tea? You look thirsty."

"Oh, yes, please." He poured it and gave her the cup. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Forgive me. My name is Hessan. And you are?"

"I'm Jeweli…Jeweliandra O'Connell."

"O'Connell? Would you, by any chance, be kin to Richard O'Connell?"

"Yes, he's my cousin, that's why I'm here." She pulled the letter out. "Ardeth told me to find you; he said you'd take care of me."

Hessan took the message, unrolled, and read it. His dark eyes widened, and he looked at her in surprise, and then looked back down. "Interesting."

"What is?"

"My nephew writes that _you_ will fill us in on the details of the enemy's advances, and that _you_ will lead us until he is able to meet us on the field of battle."

"He does? Wait…your _nephew_?"

"Yes, my brother's child, Allah rest his soul. He also writes that you are the reincarnation of Tutkahafe. Do you know what that means?"

"Um…I was a Madji in my past life?"

"It does, but it also means that you are a sacred warrior, chosen by God to protect mankind. Usually, a warrior has some sort of mark, given to them before they realize the true significance of it." He raised an eyebrow.

Jeweli understood his unasked question, and undid her robes, revealing her tattoo. Hessan marveled at the ink adorning her side, and then smiled. "I know there aren't many women who would do something like this. I hope I'm not disrespecting your ways by showing you."

"There is no disrespect, child." Then he caught sight of Ardeth's amulet around her neck. "I would know that amulet anywhere. Did he give it to you?"

She touched it with a small smile, "He did. He said it would protect me on my way."

"If I may, why did _you_ come? Could he not have sent Horus?"

Jeweli looked at her hands. "Horus was shot down. This was the only way we could get the information to you in time."

"I see. Come with me." He stood up and when to the entrance, and then stopped. "Close your robes. Not everyone is as understanding as I." She did as he said. "You know, I am glad it is you he has chosen."

She smiled, "Thank you." Jeweli didn't tell him she'd suckered Ardeth into it. "Hessan? Ardeth told me he had a brother, Basal."

"Indeed. That is where we are going now."

Basal's tent doubled as the planning area, since he was Ardeth's second. There was a group of commanders surrounding a large map. The man talking, she assumed, was Basal, since he and Ardeth looked very similar. He looked up from the map and saw them standing there. He straightened up, asking Hessan something in Arabic. Words were exchanged, amongst which she heard her, Ardeth, and Rick's name. Basal beckoned them over. The Commanders made room for them, all of them staring at her.

"Some of them do not speak English very well, so I will translate. They want to know our course of action, where the enemy is, and where the Army of Anubis will arise."

Jeweli studied the map for a moment, then picked up a red rock. "At the moment, the opposition will be about here, and they will continue until they reach Ahm Shere. They'll most likely get there by tomorrow morning. Ardeth and my family were here when I left, but…Rick will pick higher ground to shoot the enemy from, about here. They'll have someone shooting, and someone rescuing my nephew, Alex. Ardeth believes that the Army of Anubis will rise here, in the desert outside of Ahm Shere. That means that we'll need to stretch the men as far as possible, a few lines deep."

A man at the other side of the table asked (in Arabic) "And how are we to know you are not a double-crossing agent for the creature?"

"_Excuse me_?" She leaned on the table, giving him her best Evil Eye. "Are you _deaf_? They have my nephew, the son of my cousin, Rick O'Connell. What in God's name makes you think I'd help the very _thing_ that is intent on killing my whole family, not to mention wiping out the people whose job it is to protect the human race, then enslave everyone. I am the Warrior of Sekmet, and you would do well not to piss me off. Now, if you'd like to have your dick ripped off and shoved down your throat, then by all means, question my loyalties again."

Hessan stumbled when he heard her words, but continued nonetheless. Every mouth in the room gaped at her, until Hessan put a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps Ardeth was correct in urging me not to anger you, little one. You truly are a Warrior of Sekmet, docile in slumber, but devastating when crossed."

"Thank you. Now, listen to me. Ardeth sent me in confidence that you would heed my instructions. He sent me to lead you until he got here, and that's what I'll do."

Basal spoke. "I cannot allow a woman into battle, it is too dangerous. And something tells me that my brother would be very upset with me if anything happen to you."

"I don't give a flying rat's ass what's gonna upset him." Well, she did, but not right then about her fighting. "If you try to keep me out of it, I'll just find a way to get there anyway. There's no way in hell I'm gonna stay behind and twiddle my thumbs while everyone else is out there risking their lives. So, deal with it."

Ardeth's brother studied her for a moment, before turning to the other men and saying something. They all filed out, leaving the three of them. "I apologize for Ali, he has always been wary of outsiders. So, you are the fabled warrior?"

"Yup. And I meant what I said, I will fight, whether you let me or not."

"I understand. My brother must know you can handle yourself if he sent you alone."

"Actually, I kinda suckered him into it. He didn't want me to come."

"Ah, and how did you do that?"

Jeweli sheepishly studied her hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "I…may have…forced him to see reason." Both men realized what she meant and laughed. "So, he told me you were betrothed."

"Yes. Analai, the most beautiful woman in the world. I am very lucky to finally have something waiting for me at home."

"I wish you both many happy years."

"Thank you. Now, since you are going to be joining us, why don't we get you set up?"

"Set up?" They nodded.

'Set up' ended up meaning taking her to the armory tent. Walking through the many weapons, she began to wonder how she was supposed to fight when she had no training. Knives, she was ok with, guns were great, but a sword? Then, a gleam in the corner caught her eye. It as a sword much like Ardeth's, but the hilt was a feline head at the pommel, and two claws as the guard.

"Fitting," Hessan said. "Now, since that is over with, we can find you a place to sleep."

One of the men was moved to a bigger tent to bunk so she could sleep alone. Hessan brought her something to eat, and promised to get her in the morning, then they would leave. She sat up late, thinking about Ardeth and her family, hoping they were alright. Finally, she drifted off.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ch. 14~ To Battle**_

The sun hadn't even begun to rise the next morning when Hessan came to wake her. He brought her back to Basal's tent, where her meal waited. Then men explained what they were planning, which was pretty much the same thing as what she'd told them to do the night before. Then, once they were done, Hessan brought a bowl and brush from the next room. Kneeling in front of her, he set it down.

"Now, child, it is time. You claim to be the Warrior, a Madji. However, you never went through the rites of passage, never took the sacred oaths. These must be hurried before we leave." He swirled the brush in what she now realized was black paint. "Do you swear to answer the call of your commander and chieftain when the time comes for battle?"

"I do."

"And will you fight alongside out brothers to defend mankind, to defeat out ancient enemies, halat ba, 'til death?"

"I will."

He set to work, painting the backs of her hands first, up her arms, then moving to her cheeks, and finally, her forehead. When he was finished, Basal handed her a mirror. Her arms bore the three spiked lines, her cheeks the weird lightening bolts. On her forehead, the hieroglyphics were, of course, foreign to her.

"Now you are truly one of the Madji."

"Thank you." She looked at the markings again. "What do these symbols mean?"

"They name you as the Warrior of Sekmet, that you belong to Ardeth Bay's tribe." The uncle and nephew shared a look, like two naughty children hiding a secret. "Well, there is only one thing left…your mode of transportation. Unfortunately, we have no extra horses, and letting you ride with one of the men is dangerous."

"Do you have any camels?"

"Yes…but they are pack animals."

"And? Would you rather let me ride a mule?"

"Of course not. Uncle, see if we can spare one of the camels."

Sure enough, there was one for her to use. He was a beautiful light animal with a loving demeanor. Ra, they called him, and it fit. He knelt down for her as soon as she clicked her tongue at him. In the predawn light, they began their long march to Ahm Shere. Jeweli traveled at the head of the company, all the Commanders and their seconds following, then the rest of the men. By the time they made it to the area surrounding the oasis, the sun had climbed high into the sky. They stopped and waited. The woman had long since pulled her hood and veil up to shield her form the harsh sun, and to keep her from sweating and causing the paint to run. After a short while, there was a commotion behind her. She turned to see Ardeth coming through the ranks, off towards her right to speak with Hessan and Basal. His brother said something that seemed to cause him alarm, and his uncle pointed towards her. When he found her, he said something to the other men, then turned his horse around and made his way to her.

"I did not mean for you to fight."

"I know you didn't, but I'm an O'Connell. We don't just sit back and let everyone else have all the fun."

He shook his head and pulled her hand towards him, kissing her knuckles. Then he noticed the markings. "What is this?"

"They," she nodded to his family, "would only let me fight if I took the oath of the Madji. Don't worry, it's just paint. A little water and soap and it'll come right off." She pulled her veil down and showed him the ones on her cheeks. He looked as though he'd like nothing more than to touch her face.

"After this is over, I am not going to let you go."

"You might have to fight Rick about that." Jeweli looked back to the horizon, where a huge dark mass was now moving along the ground.

"So, a camel?"

"Yep."

"You do know horses are faster."

"Maybe. But, camels are smarter." Ra leaned his head back for her to rub. "And taller," she motioned to the dark sand that was now settling before them.

"Leth li kahot dya.*" His grip tightened, and he looked at her. "Whatever happens," his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, "I love you."

Jeweli's mouth turned up a bit involuntarily. She leaned down and took told of his chin gently. "And I love you. Now, let's go kill these undead bastards."

"Stay close to me." Ardeth turned back to the army growing in front of them.

The Army of Anubis was truly frightening. They were huge jackal men with weapons straight from ancient paintings. Their black skin rippled over grotesquely huge muscles, their teeth bared at the men and woman waiting to stop them. Ardeth pulled out his sword, and the others followed suit, waiting for his command. He started a battle cry, which Jeweli took up quickly, the rest of the men mimicked. Across the field, the Commander of Anubis roared, his soldiers making more racket in their larger numbers. Ardeth charged, then so did the enemy. Jeweli's mount easily kept up with her chieftain, she twirled her sword and prepared to slip her some ugly-ass throats.

They clashed, she managed to kill a few of the jackals before one grabbed her robe and hauled her off her camel. The poor animal ran off somewhere safe. Jeweli rolled a bit, then got up to face the asshole who yanked her down. Her good had fallen down, and the soldier stopped and looked at her oddly. Then he laughed.

"Oh, yeah, buddy. Keep laughing, 'cause you're about to get your ass kick by a girl." She knocked his weapon away, causing him to stop laughing, then growl as he jumped at her. She dodged his attack, and hacked his head from his shoulders. "What now, you son of a bitch." Oh, the irony.

The battle raged on with the high sun beating down on them. Somehow, they managed to kill every last one of the Anubis warriors. By this time, Jeweli was breathing hard, every muscle aching from exertion. All around her, the men began cheering and she joined in. Until she saw Ardeth race by, that is. Confused, she listened as everyone else seemed to realize something was wrong. There was a rumbling coming from over the dunes. Jeweli ran after the Madji, slowing behind him as she saw the cause of the noise. There were twice as many Anubis Warriors running towards them.

**Ardeth**

"Allah ahaphet,**" he prayed. Jeweli moved forward and put her hand on his back. He looked down at her. For the first time since he'd met this strange woman, her eyes held fear. Pure, untainted fear. Knowing she needed comfort, he put his arm around her, pulling her to his side, idly noticing that she had more marks on her forehead. He looked around, seeing the same fear and exhaustion in his men as in his woman… and in himself. Ardeth looked back to the Army closing in fast, and raised his sword. "Halat Ba!" The sacred Madji oath. Behind him, the others answered in kind. Beside him, Jeweli pulled away and shouted.

""Til Death!"

They braced themselves for another wave of fighting. His breath hitched, at least God had let him hold him woman one last time. Ardeth's whole body tensed, anticipating the impact of flesh and metal. Just as the Army was closing the last little bit of distance, just as they were about to hit the Madji, they all turned back to sand. Everyone covered their faces. Once it was over, the Chieftain stood up, looking around him. Not a single Warrior left. _O'Connell did it. He killed the Scorpion King._ He sent up a cry of victory, which was answered with great enthusiasm. Ardeth turned to see Jeweli, sword raised and disheveled from fighting, with the paint beginning to run. He dropped his weapon in the sand and grabbed her, spinning her around as his kissed her right in front of his men, not caring what any of them thought.

As he set her down, he could finally read the marks on her forehead. "What is this?!"

"Uh," she was still a little dizzy from the kiss. "Hessan said they labeled me as the Warrio…and part of your tribe, I think. Neat, hu?"

"Yes…yes, it is." Oh, he was going to have a great many words for his uncle when they got back to the camp. And not all of them were going to be those of goodwill. How dare he?

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing, my love. Nothing at all," he smoothed her hair from her face.

Jeweli smiled and nuzzled his hand. When she looked back up, her eyes focused on something behind him. "Oh, my God." The ground shook, nearly making them fall.

Above the temple of Ahm Shere, a huge cloud of black sand rose. Within it, he could see a face screaming in pain. Then it was gone, and so, too, was the oasis they had searched for, for over five thousand years. He pulled Jeweli closer, just to hold her. "It is over. We are safe."

"What about Rick and the others?"

"I will find them. Basal!" he called. His brother came running towards them. "*Take Jeweli back to the camp. I have to find the O'Connells.*"

"*Of course, brother.*"

Ardeth turned back to the small woman clinging to him. "Basal will take you back, have your wounds tended. I will be back with your family."

"Ok." She pressed her face against his chest, squeezing him once more before letting go and moving towards the other man. "Make sure they're ok."

"I will, now go."

He mounted up after they had left and rode towards Ahm Shere. When he got there, the airship was floating away. "Yallah, salam ayavei.***" He saluted Rick, who was looking over the side at him. Then he waited.

**Rick**

He turned away from the Madji on the ground and kissed his wife. They were turning north, towards Cairo.

"Uh, Dad?" Alex tugged at his shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Aunt Jeweli?"

"Aunt Jeweli?" he thought for a moment. _Oh, shit!_ "Izzy! Turn around!"

_***= So it begins.**_

_****= God help us.**_

_*****= I don't know what this one meant, but I'm sure it's something along the lines of "God bless you, my friend."**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ch. 14~ Unhappy Campers**_

"This is so cool!" Alex ran around his parents, his curious little eyes taking in everything. He squealed when his aunt came out of nowhere and picked him up, turning upside down. "Aunt Jeweli! You're alright!" he wiggled until he was upright again and threw his arms around her neck.

"You betcha, kiddo. It'll take a lot more than a bunch of scary monsters to take down an O'Connell." She walked back to her family to hug them. "Rick, I see you're still alive and kickin'."

"Like you said, it'll take a lot more then that. So, he let you fight?" her cousin nodded towards Ardeth.

"Oh, honey, if it was up to him, I wouldn't have done diddly-squat. He wasn't even there until we were already at the battlefield. But, he knows better than to argue with me."

"Indeed, I do." Ardeth slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her hair. "As do all of the Commanders, from what I've heard."

Jeweli's cheeks turned pink under the slightly smudged paint. "You heard about that?"

The Madji laughed. "Heard about it? My uncle has spoken of nothing but the ferocity you showed when Ali questioned your loyalties."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Rick pulled away from Evie and pointed at the two of them. "When the hell did _this_ happen?"

Jeweli rolled her eyes. "Really, Rick? This," she motioned between her and Ardeth, "Kinda been happening since…since Cairo."

"So, why didn't I know about it?" he crossed his arms.

"Because you're fucking blind, man. That, and you were busy looking for Alex. But, seriously though."

"Alright now, watch your language." Evie intervened. "There are children present."

"Oh, c'mon, Eves. Alex is too busy messing with my face, and Jon's kinda spacey right now."

"Huh, someone say my name?"

Jeweli made a face. "See?"

"Well, if you will excuse me, I must speak with the Elders…and my uncle." Ardeth kissed the small woman's hand and left.

She was smiling as she watched him walk away, until she heard Rick clear his throat. "What?"

"You should've at least told me. Dropped a hint or something."

"Oh, yeah, that would've gone over _so_ well, cuz. 'Hey, guess what, your buddy the desert man's been showing interest and I'm kinda interested too.' Admit it, you woulda totally kicked his ass."

He raised his finger and opened his mouth to protest, then stopped to think about it. Instead, he shrugged. "I mighta shown him a little of what would have happened if he hurt you."

She just sighed. "Hey, Aunt Jeweli?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"When's the wedding?"

Everyone stopped and looked at him funny. "Uh, what are you talking about?" Alex touched her forehead and drew a line across it.

Evie moved forward to look, reading the hieroglyphics to herself. "Jeweli, do you know what's written here?"

"Warrior of Sekmet, member of the tribe of the tribe of Ardeth Bay."

"Well, yes. But…it also says you're betrothed to him." She read it in Egyptian, then translated. "Betrothed of Ardeth Bay."

Jeweli's eyes widened. "That's why he…"

"What? Why who what, Jewels?"

"When Ardeth saw the marks, he got kinda confused for a sec, then he looked a little mad. When I asked him what was wrong, he said it was nothing. That explains whey he needs to talk to Hessan." Oh, crap. That's what Hessan had meant when he said he was happy Ardeth had _chosen_ her. He hadn't meant for coming to the camp. He meant to become Ardeth's wife.

**Ardeth**

"Did it ever occur to you to ask one of us before you went and marked her as my betrothed?" Ardeth was fuming.

"You gave her your amulet, nephew." Somehow, Hessan was not at all fazed by Ardeth's ranting. "I know you. You would not have given it to just _any_one, especially a woman. That amulet has been around your neck since you were a mere infant in the cradle."

"Uncle, I have only known her for a week. We barely had time to realize our feelings before she left to warn you. I have not had time to even broach the subject of marriage to _myself_, let alone to speak with her about it."

"It makes no difference." One of the Elders stood up. "We will not allow an outsider into our world. She would never be able to grow accustomed to it."

"What?" Ardeth turned to the men who practically ruled the tribes. "How could you possibly know that she could not? Has she not proven herself on the field of battle this very day? Jeweliandra took the sacred oath, she fought alongside us to defend everything we hold dear. Do you realize who she is?"

"We understand that you think her to be the Warrior of Sekmet, the first female to join our ranks. However, we have had no evidence to lead _us_ to believe this. We saw no signs, no mark besides the ones Hessan painted."

"She bears a mark," he outlined his side, "Right here. _That_ is why you did not see it. Do not all the stories of the first Warrior speak of her having a lioness on her side?"

The Elders muttered between themselves, then the speaker asked, "You have seen this mark?"

"Yes, I have."

"As have I," Hessan chipped in."

"Under what circumstances is a woman baring her body to, not one, but _two_ men who are not her husband considered lawful?"

"Things are different where she is from. But, she was reluctant to show me."

"If I may," his uncle put a hand on his shoulder, "When she showed me her mark, she told me that she hoped she was not disrespecting our ways by showing it. Her robe is just as modest as any woman within our people, and she _did_ take the oath to fight with us. Most outside would not care what our marks mean, but she does. This woman is more than willing to learn our ways, to become one of us." He took a deep breath. "She also confided in me that she had no training with the sword, yet, if you could have seen her in battle…she fights as if she did it every day."

"And she is humble. Anyone else would have jumped for joy when told they are part of an ancient prophecy, it would go to their head. Jeweliandra fought me every step of the way until I forced her to realize she _was_ the warrior. Anyone else would have asked for the best horse, even when there were none to spare. Instead she was perfectly content with a camel."

"So, she fights, so what? She is still a woman. How long do you expect her to last in our world before she either wastes away, or gets frustrated with this life and leaves? I know her kind, those foreign women who come here with servants to do everything."

"You are wrong," Ardeth was truly pissed now. "First off, she lived on a farm doing manual labor until she was nineteen years old and her mother died. After that, she went to live with the O'Connells and has worked for them for the last five years. She cooks, she cleans, she _hand-washes_ clothes, she works outside. If you can find a woman better than she, then I will applaud you. But, she is the one I love and I _will not_ stand here and let you disrespect her."

The Elders sat in silence, surprise at their Chieftain's sudden rage. The man acting as speaker righted himself. "The decision stands. This woman will not be allowed to stay. She will _not_ become a Madji. Now, this discussion is over." He sat down.

Ardeth stood there staring at them in disbelief, then turned on his heel and left the tent, Hessan following behind. Once outside, he took a breath, then hit a wooden post holding the horses. It tilted under the force of the blow.

"Calm down, nephew, or you will hurt yourself. Don't worry, we will find a solution. For now, why don't you go get cleaned up, then go speak to your woman."

The younger man didn't say anything, just nodded, then left.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ch. 16~ Bad News**_

Basal led her to a large tent, saying that his brother wanted to see her. He lifted the tent flap and stepped aside to let her pass. Jeweli went in, taking in the décor. It was very simple, yet with a little bit of traditional elegance. It was so very…Ardeth. Looking around, she saw him reclining against some pillows on a rug in front of the fire. She watched as his hand ran along his chin, coming to rest in a fist at his mouth. He sighed and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Jeweli silently knelt behind him and put her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey," she hugged him when he jumped. "You ok?"

Ardeth relaxed and ran his hand over her arm, holding her there. "I am now."

Jeweli smiled and raised his right hand to her lips. She kissed it, then realized that his knuckles were all bruised and split. "Oh, my God. What happened? Who the hell'd you lay out, hun?"

"No one, unfortunately. Jeweliandra," he pulled her around so that she was sitting where he could see her face. "The Elders have decided that you will not be allowed to remain with me, even if you wanted to. They have always been wary of outsiders, but a _woman_…" he sighed, covering her hands with his. "I apologize for the way I reacted when I saw the markings. But, you must know, my uncle wrote something there that he should not have"

"I know."

His head shot up. "You do?"

"Yeah. Evie translated it for me after Alex asked me when the wedding was." Instead of looking at him, she focused on the fire. "What are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"They said I can't stay. And, quite honestly, I hadn't thought that far ahead, considering I figured we wouldn't actually survive. Everything I own, my whole life, is in England. I don't know anything about living in the desert, or being a Madji. I'd probably just screw everything up."

"Stop that." He told her firmly, turning her face toward him. "You are the most capable woman I know. If anyone was fit for this life, it is you. I will do anything to make you see how much I care for you," he hesitated. "Even if it means giving up the Madji and coming to England with you."

Jeweli blanched. "No, you can't! This is your home. These are your people. You…you can't just leave your whole life behind for me."

"And why not? Jeweliandra, I _love_ you, and I want to show you that. Listen to me, I may be the Chieftain and Commander, but the Elders are the ones that people listen to. I cannot convince them once they have set their minds. Why…why are you crying?" he touched the tears as they slid down her now clean cheeks. "I did not mean to upset you."

"Ardeth…I can't let you do this. Not for me. You have family here who love you. You have a duty to protect Egypt, and I can't let you throw that all away for someone who's not worth it."

"What?! Aho bi*, how could you possibly say such things about yourself?"

"Because it's true. You need a girl who can stand by you, someone you can come home to at the end of a mission and not have to worry if the Elders threw her out. You need someone who's innocent, someone who's _pure_. You need a girl who can five you _children_, Ardeth. I told you, I can't have kids. I'm damaged goods. Wait, let me rephrase that so you understand. I'm a tomb that's been forced open, pillaged, and looted. I'm broken, unclean even. You don't need that. I'm sorry, but I won't let you do this, not for me." Jeweli undid the amulet and pushed it into his hands before getting up and running from the tent.

**Ardeth**

"Jeweliandra! Jew-Dana allah aniaka.**" he threw a bowl, then ran after her.

He couldn't see her. No matter how fast he ran, she ran faster and disappeared from his sight. Eventually, he found himself back at his tent. He went in and sat down on the rug and let the tears fall. Ardeth _never_ cried, not since his mother died when he was a boy. So, why now? Why did his body finally feel like forcing the tears out? _Because_, said a little voice inside of him, _love is an insane emotion that can make you do insane things. Like telling a woman you've known for a week that you were going to leave the only life you've every known, just to follow her._ Oh, Allah, why is life so cruel?

**Jeweli**

She heard him calling her, but she kept running. This couldn't happen, she wouldn't allow it. There was no way in hell she was going to let him give up everything he'd lived for his whole life. She loved him, and that meant she needed to take his happiness into perspective. If he left all this behind for her and went to England, he would never be truly happy. Ardeth was a desert man, a man used to the old ways and the closeness of a tribe. The rest of the world wasn't like that. England was often cold and rainy, so fast paced and distant.

Jeweli hit someone, nearly falling over in her blindness. "Whoa there, Jewels." Rick caught her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Let go of me," she twisted away and ran to her tent. When she got in there, she tied the flaps shut. Jeweli collapsed on the blankets serving as her bed and buried her face in the pillows, muffling the sobs that tore from her throat.

"Jeweli?" Rick was outside. "Jewels, what happened?"

"Go away."

There was a soft knocking at the pole holding the entrance. "Jeweli, sweetheart? Talk to us. What happened?" Evie asked gently. "What did he do?"

"He?" she heard Rick whisper. "You mean Ardeth? Oh, he's a dead man."

"Ardeth didn't do anything. It's what I did, what I said," she choked out.

"Sweetheart, may I come in?" There was no answer.

**Rick**

He nearly tore open the flimsy tent, if his wife hadn't stopped him.

"Perhaps we should let her be. Why don't we go speak to Ardeth, see what he has to say?" Evie put her hand on his arm and beckoned her brother away from the tent from which they could still hear quiet sobs.

_He's dead. I'm gonna kill him._ Rick thought to himself as they hurried to the man's tent. He threw it open and marched right in with no invitation. Ardeth was sitting on the floor with his fists placed firmly on his forehead, as if praying. He looked up when he heard them come in.

"Hey there, _buddy_." Rick grabbed him by the front of his robes and forced him against the table at the center of the area. "What the _hell_ did you do to her? Huh?!"

"I did not intend to hurt her, if that is what you are asking." The Madji pushed Rick's hands off and moved away.

"Ardeth, Jeweli's in her tent crying her eyes out right now." Evie informed him. "She won't tell us what happened except that she did something. Please, could _you_ tell us?"

He turned around, and they were surprised to see that his eyes were red and that there were tears still in his beard. Ardeth took a deep breath to steady himself.

_***= My love**_

_****=Damn it.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ch. 17~ Bon Voyage**_

The trip back to Cairo was a quiet, tense journey. Jeweli stayed as far away from Ardeth as she could, keeping her hood and veil up the whole way. Not once did she look up from the saddle of the camel she rode, or the piece of weaving she had in her hands. All he wanted was one look, a small glance, just to show that she still cared. But, she seemed to have shut down. Jeweli didn't speak to anyone, nor did anyone approach her. When they reached Cairo, she loaded all the luggage onto the boat by herself before anyone could help her. They had decided to take the long, leisurly way home, which was a steamboat that would travel from Cairo to Alexandria, then to various ports until they reached London. For Jeweli, that just meant longer for her to have nothing to keep her busy except thinking.

Ardeth was saying his final goodbyes to the family, promising to keep in touch, giving Alex a neat little amulet for luck. He reached Jeweli, but she refused to look at him. The saying goes that actions speak louder than words. So, he didn't need to speak. Instead, Ardeth put his arms around her and just held her. She stiffened hp, but then relaxed into him. He could feel the new tears dampening his robes, and he kissed her hair.

"I will never forget you, Jeweliandra, not will I ever turn you away should you need me." He pulled away, but put his hands on her cheeks, then down to the back of her neck under her hair. "You will always be in my heart, never forget that." He leaned down to kiss her lips one more time

Jeweli sighed, then turned and went up the gangplank to the ship. There was no way she could say anything without breaking down. She couldn't even look him in the eye, because, if she had, how could she leave? The ship pulled from the dock. She stood at the back, watching Ardeth atop his horse.

"Goodbye, Ardeth Bay." She balled up her hands and raised them to her chest, but there was something there. Pulling it up, she saw that he had somehow managed to slip his amulet back on her. So, _that's_ what he'd been doing with his hands on her neck. Sneaky little bugger. "Goodbye, my almost lover."


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: I know you guys hate me for that last chapter, sorry it was so short…and so sad. I heard this song **__**once**__** and immediately thought of this next chapter. No, it's not the same as the chapter name. I listened to this same song over and over for three days as I was working outside, constantly thinking of how I was going to incorporate it into the story. So, here it is. Read and review, it'll make me make the story better.**_

_**Ch. 18~ Misery Business**_

It had been nearly a month since the O'Connells had gotten home from their latest mummy escapade, and each day was worse than the last. Jeweli hardly spoke to anyone, and was very rarely seen at mealtimes, except to serve the meal. Every single day, she either cleaned or worked outside. Top to bottom, three days for the whole house, three days to work outside, and one day to cook and clean the kitchen all day. If Rick and Evie were worried about her before going to Egypt, it was nothing compared to the concern they felt now. Despite the mask she wore, cracks had formed. Even Alex had realized something was seriously wrong.

"Mum," he asked one night, "Did we make a mistake bringing Aunt Jeweli back with us?"

Evie tucked him in, "We didn't, darling. Aunt Jeweli came back because of her own choice."

"But why? She's so sad, Mum. I don't like seeing her so sad."

"I know, Alex. I don't either, but it was _her_ choice."

"Can't we just put her in a big box and send her back?"

"Alex!"

"Mum, she'd be happy, wouldn't she? If she went back? Back to Ardeth?"

She sighed and stroked his hair. "It has to be her choice to go, dear. We can't make her do anything, or she'll just be sad that she isn't here."

Rick and Jonathan had similar conversations, which often led Rick to wonder if his son and his brother-in-law shared the same brain. Jon often suggested just sending her back in a postage box.

Jeweli tried her best to keep her mind busy, even hand washing every article of clothing on laundry day. But, it began to remind her of washing Ardeth's robes that night, so she stopped. Nearly every week, when she checked the mail, there was a letter for her from Egypt. She never read them, it just hurt too much. Instead, she stuffed them in the top drawer of her desk and cried. Eventually they stopped. One day, while she was dusting the books in the library, she heard something that broke her heart all over again.

"Hey, Evie, check this out." Her cousin came into the room. "It's from our buddy down south."

"Really? Does he need our help?"

"Uh…no. He's wondering how everything's going. Y'know, making sure everybody's alright. He says his brother's wedding is gonna be in a few months."

"Oh, that's lovely. Perhaps we should send them something, as a gift."

"Yeah, sure." Rick sounded distracted, as if he were reading instead of listening.

"What is it?"

"Have you noticed Jewels getting anything in the mail?"

"No. Why?"

"'Cause he says that he's written her several times, but she hasn't answered _any_ of them. He asks if she's ok, if maybe we can convince her to write him back."

"Oh, dear. Do you think we should? I mean, she _has_ been awfully distant lately. Maybe she never got them, and that's why he hasn't gotten an answer."

"Evelyn, do you _really_ think that _several_ letter to this house wouldn't make it, but this one did? No. Look, let's just keep this on the down-low, and maybe she'll get outta this funk."

"I suppose you're right. Well, let's just see if we can find something for the happy couple, yes? Did he say what their names are?"

"Basal and Analai," Jeweli said from the balcony, causing the two of them to jump and turn. "Their names are Basal and Analai." Then she turned and disappeared.

**Later in her room/Ardeth's hilltop**

(J=Jeweli, A=Ardeth, _Italics_=song lyrics)

J-_Your fingertips across my skin, the palm trees swaying in the wind. Images._ That was all she saw in her mind, them saying goodbye at Cairo.

A-_You sang me Spanish lullabyes, the sweetest sadness in your eyes. Clever trick_ She didn't want to stay. She hadn't said _anything_ to him, didn't show him she still cared. She didn't want him. _But I never want to see you unhappy. I thought you'd want the same for me_

J-_Goodbye, my almost lover. Goodbye, my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be?_ All she wanted to do was to get her heart off this guy. But, everything reminded her of him. She wanted him, and that was wrong.

A-_So long, my luckless romance, my back is turned on you. Should have known you would bring me heartache, almost lovers always do._ He had to forget this woman, to move on with his life, as she obviously had. Everywhere he looked, he saw her. _We walked along a crowned street, you took my hand and danced with me._ They would never dance together, he would never hold her close again.

J-_And when I left you kissed my lips. You told me you would never ever forget these images._ Oh, God, what had she done? _I cannot go to the ocean_ The water that carried her away, farther and farther. _I cannot drive the streets at night._ It gave her too much chance to…accidentally get hurt._ I cannot wake up in the morning without you on my mind._

A-_So, you're gone and I'm haunted, and I bet you're just fine. Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?_

_Both__-Goodbye, my almost lover._


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Oh, I am such a b***h. But for some reason, you all still read my stories. Not that I'm complaining, I love having people read and review, which is what y'all need to be doing. Here's the next part.**_

_**Ch. 19~ Intervention**_

Enough was enough. This _could not_ continue. It wasn't healthy.

Her cousin had all but hauled her from the garden and plopped her ass down in the armchair across from the couch where the rest of the family sat. Here she was, covered in sweat and grime, and they were just sitting there, staring at her.

"Uh…what's going on?" se set the turnips she was still holding down in her lap.

"Jeweli, dear, we're all very worried about you. I…you just…haven't been yourself since we left Egypt." Evie started.

"You never talk to anyone, unless you _have_ to. You've hardly eaten anything, and now…Jewels, you look like hell." His wife gave him a dirty look. "Well, it's true. Listen, you work all day, _every_ day, until it's so late that you pretty much just fall into bed. Then you're up before the sun the next morning."

"It's heartbreaking, ol' mum, seeing you go through this." Jon stepped in. "We all love you, very much. But, this…something has to be done."

"Do any of you even know what you're even talking about?" Jeweli's eyes narrowed. "Quite honestly, I don't remember asking _any_ of you for help. I'm absolutely fine. Just dandy."

There was silence for a moment as she gave all the adults the stink eye, daring one of them to question her. "You've been really sad."

Her eyes jumped to the young boy sitting n the middle of the couch, leaning against his mother. "What?" she breathed.

"Ever since we got on the boat, you've been _really_ sad, Aunt Jeweli. Because you couldn't stay with Ardeth."

"I'm not sad, kiddo."

"_Yes_, you are, Aunt Jeweli," he suddenly got frustrated, which made them all jump. Alex had never been one to throw fits. "Every time I come down the hall after you go to bed, I hear you crying. And when you're not working every two seconds, you pull out that necklace he gave you, but you never wear it! Why didn't you stay there if coming back hurt so much?!" Then he got up and stormed out of the room, leaving everyone else stunned at his behavior.

Great, so now her nephew hated her for wanting to take care of everyone, and make sure they were all happy. Just when she thought she had wrung herself dry, the tears started slipping out again, leaving streaks in the dirt. Jeweli looked down at her hands, thinking about the way Ardeth held them when he told her he would drop everything and come to England for her. She remembered the way that, even after she ran from him and ignored him, he still held her at their last goodbye, how he told her he still loved her. By now, though, he _should_ have forgotten about her. There were so many other women in the world. All of them prettier, sweeter, and more deserving of a man as wonderful as Ardeth Bay.

Jonathan cleared his throat, "Hey, Jeweli?" she wiped her face, and then looked at him. "Do you remember that deal we made, on that crazy man's balloon?" she nodded. "Well, I think it's about time you held up your end of the bargain, my dear."

Jeweli thought about it for a moment, and then smiled. The first smile they'd seen in over a month.

"What deal?" Rick looked between them, even more confused when his cousin got up and hugged Jonathan. "Hey! What deal?"

"I'll tell you about it later, ol' boy."

They watched as the long-time rain cloud metaphorically disappeared from over Jeweli's head as she ran from the room, grinning from ear to ear.

**Alex's Room**

Jeweli knocked on her nephew's playroom door, watching him sulk as he played with a few of his toys. She smiled as she thought it looked suspiciously like several men on horseback fighting a bunch of dogs. "Hey, kiddo. You ok?"

He stopped playing, but didn't look at her. "I don't like seeing you upset."

"I know, sweetheart." She sat down next to him, and pulled him against her side. "I'm sorry I've been such a Negative Nancy lately, but I just wanted to make sure you're all ok. I've been living and working here for _five_ years, that's nearly ¾ of your life."

"Yeah, I know. But…couldn't you have stayed down there?"

She gave him a funny look. "It sounds like you're _trying_ to get rid of me, kiddo."

"I'm not! You were just so much happier in Egypt."

Jeweli sighed, "Things aren't that simple. It didn't really matter what I wanted. The Elders, the ones that everyone respects, they told him I couldn't stay. He got so mad at them that he hit a post and ended up hurting his hand. Ardeth wanted to come back with us."

"So, why didn't he?"

"Because I wouldn't let him. He has a duty to his country and his people, and I couldn't let him throw it away for _me_. That would have been selfish."

"Did you love him?"

"Yes, I did. But, it made no difference then." Then, she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

Alex's eyes widened. "Woohoo!"


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ch. 20~ Stranger In The Desert**_

They were tracking this man. Somehow, he'd managed to survive two weeks in the harsh desert conditions with nothing but two camels, and only one stop for water at a small town. Whoever he was, Ardeth had to admit, he was strong. Most people traveled in convoys, or at least in twos with a herd of camels for food and water. They never got close enough to see who he was, and he always kept his turban and sash over his face to protect it from the sand and wind. He was smart, too. There was several times when his camels stopped for no apparent reason. Instead of forcing them to continue, he put up a tent and waited to the sandstorms to pass. Eventually, they decided the was just a desert man going on a long journey, and they went home, thinking no more of him.

Until he showed up at the Madji's hidden oasis village.

Ardeth had been in his tent, looking over the messages from the other Commanders across Egypt. Suddenly, one of the men ran in, say something about a stranger asking for him by name. Confused, he followed the warrior to the entrance of their home, where a man in light colored robes stood relaxed, even when faced with a dozen swords pointed at him.

"*Who are you? What are you doing here?*"

The man rolled his eyes under his sash. "When are you people gonna realize, I. Don't. Speak. Arabic. Seriously, I thought you'd have figured it out when I asked to see Ardeth Bay…in English."

"Why are you here?" he said testidly. He was not in the mood for this man's insolence. Ardeth had been sleeping badly ever since the O'Connells left, and he was so very tired.

"I go a little something for you. From one Miss O'Connell." He held up a letter. "She wanted it personally delivered, said to make sure you read it…in private."

Ardeth studied the man suspiciously for a moment, then ordered the men to stand down and motioned for him to follow. Once in the tent, he turned and held out his hand. "Give it to me."

"Oooh, bit demanding, aren't we? You know, she warned me you might get a little testy when you heard she sent you something. Quite honestly, I-"

"Just give it to me. My patience is wearing thin."

"Alright, alright. Don't get your undies in a bunch." The stranger placed it in his hand.

He was nearly frantic as he tore open the envelope, and unfolded the parchment. _What?_ "What kind of trick is this?" The letter was blank.

"She couldn't think of anything to say, so…she just decided to send herself instead."

The Madji was confused. Then, he saw, actually saw, the stranger's eyes. They were a dark grey-green color, a color he had never seen before, or after one person. Moving forward, Ardeth pulled the sash down, revealing the very face that had haunted his dreams for the last few months.

"Jeweliandra."

"Hey," she smiled.

He couldn't help it, he pulled her against him, hoping with every ounce of his soul that she wasn't just a cruel figment of his imagination. He nearly cried when he felt her put her arms around him and hug him close. The memories were nothing compared to this. Everything about it was perfect, even though it was just a simple hug. Ardeth leaned down and kissed her face, every inch of exposed skin. She was so real, so wonderfully soft against his lips. Lips. That was the last thing he kissed, long and deep, trying to express his happiness. Jeweli put her arms around his neck and raised herself on her toes, getting as close as possible. When they finally had to come up for air, he put his forehead against hers.

"I…I thought you had forgotten," he muttered, his breath warm on her face.

"Never."

He leaned back to look at her. "What made you come back?"

Oh, that laugh, like sweet music on his ears. "I was reminded of a deal I made with Jonathan. He reminded me that it's ok to be a little selfish every once in a while, it's ok to do something for myself. Besides, apparently my mood was bringing the rest of the family down. You should have seen Alex go off on me. If was pretty funny actually."

"How…how did you find us?"

"Rick had a general idea of where y'all lived. All I had to do was put up with you spying on me constantly without going to you immediately. I had to put up with finding this place. Kinda like a treasure hunt, and I won."

"You know, the Elders will not be happy with you being here."

"The Elders can kiss my ass. If I really cared what a bunch of griping old men thought anymore, I wouldn't be here right now. All I care about was getting to see you again. And if I have to stay and do hard labor for the rest of my life to prove that I belong here, then so be it."

Ah, there she was. The woman he loved, in all her fiery glory. It was all he could do to not take her then and there (Holy Hell, where did that come from?). How could he ever have let her go in the first place? This woman was surely something else, and maybe that would be enough to convince the Elders to let her stay.

Hessan knocked on the post. "*Nephew, what is going on? What is this I hear about a stranger come to speak with you?*"

"Uncle Hessan, you will never guess who managed to find their way back to us." He pulled his uncle into the tent as Jeweli turned around.

"Jeweliandra, you are back!"

"Hello, Hessan. It's good to see you again."

"And you, my dear," he took her hands in his and kissed them. "How wonderful it is to have you here. But…*What about the Elders?*" he asked his nephew.

"*We will handle them in time.* For now, let us enjoy her company."

"Hey, if we're gonna deal with those asshats, we might as well do it now. That way we don't have to worry about them finding out through the grapevine."

The men nodded, and Ardeth said, "At least put your sash over your face until then."

So, they went to speak with the Elders. Suffice to say, they were none too happy about her having found their home. They questioned how she found it, at which she simply stated, "Faith and perserverance." It took hours on end to answer all their questions, mostly because they had to be translated to English, and her answers to Arabic. She was told that they would discuss the situation, but that she would be allowed to stay until the dicission was made. It was already early evening by the time they left the council tent.

"Where am I gonna sleep, though?" she asked as they walked through the village. "I don't wanna make a bad impression my asking to stay with you."

Ardeth deliberated for a moment. "I know a place. Come." On the far side of the town, a little way from his tent, was a rather large one with an elderly woman sitting at the entrance shelling peas. "*Yaya, I have brought someone for you to meet.*"

The woman looked up from her bowl and studied her closely. "*It this the young woman you told me about, De-De?*"

"*She is. This is Jeweliandra.* This is Yaya."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Jeweli smiled and held out her hand.

"My grandmother does not speak English."

"Grandmother? Wow, Ardeth, every time I turn around, you've got another family member. You got a sister you've been hiding in your cloak, too?"

"Not quite his sister, yet." A girl not much younger than Jeweli stepped from the tent. "But, one day soon. I am Analai, Basal's betrothed."

"Oh, hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Jeweli."

"I heard. Ardeth has spoken of little else but you the last tow months. *But, you forgot to mention that she was absolutely gorgeous.*"

Ardeth laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "*There are no words to fully describe her.*"

"*Is she staying for dinner?*" Yaya asked.

"*Longer, hopefully. If the Elders decide such, she will become one of us. Tribe, warrior, and perhaps, one day, family.*"

"*Oh? That's lovely. Does she like roast lamb?*"

"Yaya asks if you like roast lamb."

"Uh…I've never had it. But, I'm willing to try anything once."

Ardeth translated, to which the old woman said, "*That's the spirit. You will help me prepare it for this evening's meal?*"

"I'd love to." Jeweli smiled. Yaya beckoned her forward, and took hold of her face.

"*Then I welcome you.*" The older woman kissed each cheek, then pulled her to help shell peas.


	21. Chapter 21

_**So, there you go. Jeweli came back, and everyone's happy. Just FYI, I don't know if Ardeth actually has any family, but I'm taking creative license. Also, I'm starting college tomorrow, so I'll start slowing down, but I'll try to update every week if not more.**_

_**Ch. 21~ Goodbye Again**_

It hadn't been two days before the news came.

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" Jeweli stood in the middle of her new fiancee's tent, watching him go back and forth as he packed.

"We have had word that there is a group of men traveling to Hamenapra. It is our job to detour them, since we are the closest."

"But…if Imhotep's gone, and Seti's gold is completely sealed, why do you have to go?"

When he turned around, she had her arms crossed defensively over her chest. She wasn't looking at him, but the rug. Ardeth crossed the room and put his hands on her arms. "We do not know that for sure. We _have_ to make sure he does not rise again." He sighed. He had only just got her back, and now he was leaving her. "We'll be gone a week, two at most. I'll be back before you even have time to miss me."

"That's a lie, and you know it."

He chuckled. "We will not be gone long, aho bi*, I promise. Until I return, be diligent in your studies, yes?"

"Alright. Maybe I'll surprise you with my amazing gift of tongues."

"Is that so?" he asked with a sly grin.

Jeweli punched his chest gently, "That's _not_ what I meant, you goof. Now, get outta here that way you can get your sexy ass back sooner."

"You know, many would think it improper for such language to come from such a pretty mouth. But, I actually quite like it." He leaned down and kissed her. Their kisses had been gradually growing from the chaste pecks they started out as, to serious liplocks (like this one).

"Mm," she murmmered against his lips. "You better get going before they leave without you."

"They won't. Though I wouldn't argue over it."

"Ok, let me rephrase that. Go before someone comes looking for you."

"Alright, alright, I'm going." The dark man grabbed his pack before kissing her again. "I love you, I'll be back soon." They walked out.

"I love you, too."

Basal handed him the reins of his horse. "Do not worry, I'll bring him back in one piece."

"I'll hold you to it, Basal. Now, go."

**Two Months Later**

It was late, and all three women were already in bed. Jeweli and Analai shared a room since they were both unmarried and around the same age. Yaya and Analai had accepted Jeweli with open arms. They taught her everything she could possibly need to know about village life, and were patient with her when she struggled. She took to the life easily, but the language she was a bit slow with. Anyway, they were asleep, when they were woken by shouting and horse hooves in the street. Before you could say Supercalifragilistic Expialidotious, they were outside and running to the entrance of the town. Two riders had come ahead of the company with news and instructions. One of them found Yaya and spoke to her and Analai in quick, hushed words. Jeweli was already terrible at reading lips, but add that to it being Arabic, and she was hopeless.

The other women grabbed her by the arms suddenly, and pulled her in the direction of Ardeth's tent. "What's going on?"

"No time, we must hurry." Ananlai told her. What was so important they didn't have time to explain it.

They led her into the tent, instructing her to start a fire and put a pot of water over it. Then they left. Jeweli did as she was told, wondering what was going on. Noticing her hair was still down, she quickly braided it and sat down on his bed to wait. Ardeth's bed was rather neat. It was a naturally raised bit of earth covered in blackest and pillows. As she sat there, Jeweli couldn't help the images that came to mind when she though: Ardeth + Jeweli + Bed. Ah, the things that floated through her head, such very dirty thoughts that should never be allowed to see the light of day Now, the dark of night was a completely different story. However, every fantasy flew out the window when Basal stumbled into the tent with Ardeth leaning against him. His left arm was in a bloody sling.

"Oh, my God! What happened?!" she ran to them and helped the other man walk his brother to the bed. Once he was down, Jeweli turned on Basal. "What the hell happened out there? We've heard nothing from you guys and then you just turn up in the middle of the night." She had backed him against a pole. "You promised me you'd make sure he didn't get hurt! What the _hell_ do you call _that_?! I swear to God, Basal, you had better tell me what happened, or so help me, you won't live to see your honeymoon. If you think-"

A hand reached over and grabbed her wrist, "Jeweliandra, calm down. I'm fine, woman." Ardeth pulled her away from his brother, before she could start throwing punches. "*I apologize, brother. You know how the women can be. You'd think I went and got myself shot on purpose.*"

Basal nodded. "*I understand, there is no reason to apologize. She's just worried about you. It's the first time. I'm going to see Analai. Have fun, brother.*" Then he was gone.

When she looked back at the man, he had a slight smile on his face. "Oh, no. Don't even _think_ you're getting _any _special treatment just because you got hurt. Two weeks, that's what you told me, _two weeks tops_. It's been nearly two _months_, Ardeth. And not a word, not even a peep. Do you have any idea how worried I was, how scared I was that you might not come home? Damn _straight_, you're gonna have fun dealing with me, mister, 'cause I am beyond pissed right now." Jeweli turned away from him to pour the hot water into a bowl. "Apologizing to your brother because the woman who _loves_ you was scared to death. Why I oughtta kick your ass from here to England and back. Maybe then you'll think twice about blowing off you're fiancée." By now she was muttering. "Might as well have walked right into the damn bullet."

He stopped her as she knelt down with the bowl and rags. "How did you know I was shot?"

"Because you _just_ told Basal that you might've gotten yourself shot on purpose, the way I was acting. But, let me tell you something, buster, I-"

"You understood what we were saying?"

"Well, yeah. A lot changes in two months, Ardeth. I told you I might surprise you."

"Indeed you did, aho bi.*"

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened?" she started taking off his multitude of belts and other trinkets.

"The men who went to Hamenaptra were much better prepared to defend themselves than we thought. _OW!_" she had undone the sling, causing his arm to flop onto the bed.

"Big baby." Jeweli pulled his robes away from his chest and started helping him get his arms out. "And?"

"We tried scaring them off a few times, but they kept on digging. Eventually, they got very tired of us raiding their camp and decided to fight with guns."

"Uh-huh. And you wonder why I'm pissed. How big was the bullet?" She was unwrapping his shoulder now.

"Very small. It was shot from one of those tiny guns women keep in their bags."

"Oh, so you were gunned down by a woman?" Oh, this was great.

"No, I said it was a woman's gun. There were no women in their group. Although," he said to himself, "It wouldn't be much of a surprise in your case. Don't worry, they already removed the bullet."

Jeweli made a little noise in her throat when she saw the wound. Though it was a small bullet, the wound was very irritated from digging it out and riding with it in a sling. She cleaned the area, then slathered medicine on it, before wrapping it up with clean bandages.

"The next time you scare me like that, I might just kill you myself." She got up and started putting everything away. "You could have at least checked in. I know you got a new bird, so why the hell didn't you? I mean, c'mon. It's not really fair that you get to run off into the desert while I'm stuck here. Don't get me wrong, I love it here. Yaya and Analai have been nothing but kind to me, but I missed you. Do you realize how close that thing was to your heart? Another few inches, and you would still be at Hamenaptra. I can't believe-" She was cut off as Ardeth made her turn around.

"You talk too much, woman."

**Ardeth**

He pulled her against him as he kissed her, sweet and deep. He pulled her hands up to his neck, then wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her flush against him. All those nights he'd lain under the stars, wondering what she was doing, how well she was getting on with life as a woman of the Madji, all those sneaky little thoughts that crept into his mind unbidden…though not unwelcome. Oh, how they'd made him shiver. His tongue swept across her lips, asking for entrance, which she gladly gave. Her fingers curled into his hair, keeping him there, though he wouldn't have moved for the world. One of his hands slid up her back and found the edge of her braid, which had grown much longer since their fight with Imhotep. Ardeth gently tugged the tie that held it, letting loose those silky strands he hadn't had the courage to play with until now. I suppose you could say that near death experiences had made him a bit more daring. The other hand went down to the top of her rear to rest there. He was letting Jeweli know how much he had missed her, and how happy he was to be home in the only way he could.

Until she accidently jarred his newly bandaged shoulder. He pulled away and hissed.

"Sorry! Sorry. Jesus Christ, Ardeth, please, don't ever scare me like that again."

He chuckled, "I shall try my hardest."

Jeweli pulled away just enough so that she could dig around her robes for a moment. "I have something for you. I asked the blacksmith to make it, since you're the one with the most risks." It was a charming amulet of the same metal as his, which hung around her neck. Only this one was a Sekmet amulet. "For protection. I didn't think it was very fair that you gave me yours, and I didn't give you one in return."

On the back it read: _For my warrior, my protector, my darling love. Fly like a falcon, fight like a lion, my brave Madji. When you miss me, look to the heavens, and know that I am under those same stars, missing you. Forever yours, Jeweli._

"It is beautiful, Jeweliandra. Thank you." He took it out of the cloth and tied it on.

"It was originally supposed to be a replacement for this one," she gestured to the one she wore. "But, now, I'm starting to think that maybe the next time you leave me here, you'll be less likely to get yourself hurt when you remember that there's a lioness waiting at home to pounce you."

Ardeth raised an eyebrow and gave her an amused look. " 'A lion waiting to pounce me,' hm? You know, you foreigners come up with the most imaginative comparisons."

Her eyes widened when she realized what he meant. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it like that."

"You didn't? How disappointing." Ardeth grabbed her up under her thighs with his good arm and swung her around, making her squeal and laugh as she clung to him. He set her down, gently holding her when she dizzily stumbled. The both of them were breathless with laughter and exertion. "I love you, Jeweliandra."

"And I love you, Ardeth." She reached up on her toes to kiss him, being careful of his shoulder. When she stood back on her feet, he pressed his lips to her hair. "I, um," she cleared her throat, looking at him. "I should probably get back to the girls, it's late."

He looked at her funny. "Did they not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Ardeth chuckled. "When the men come back from a mission, their women, whether wives or betrothed, are allowed to stay with them. Just as with Basal and Analai right now." He ran his hands up and down her sides.

"Soooooooo…Yaya's not up waiting for me?" He shook his head. Jeweli smiled, "Well, then, in that case…" she reached up again. Ardeth went to kiss her again only to find himself turned around and being led to the bed. "You need to sleep. Despite whatever shinanagins are running through your mind right now (whether I'd like to continue or not), you are wounded and tired."

"Jeweliandra." He said with an exasperated sigh. "It hardly hurts, and I was sleeping on the way here."

"Mm-hm, sounds like the terrible toddler days all over again."

"Terrible toddler days?"

"Yeah, those days when little kids are always saying 'But I'm not tired,' when at the same time their eyes are drooping."

"It's true though."

"I don't give a rat's ass." Yes, she did, but she knew he wasn't in any condition for fooling around.

"And here I thought I would get to spend the evening showing you how much I missed you."

"Sorry, still fiancee. Plus, your body needs the energy to heal itself. You'll be out of commission for a while, sweetheart. Until then, you'll just have to content yourself with cuddling all night. If you'd rather, I can go back to Yaya's tent."

"No, that's alright," he sighed comically, "I suppose I can bear a few more months' worth of just _cuddling_."

"That's the spirit. C'mon."

They laid down with her head on his chest, and he held onto her with his good arm. Despite all his tomfoolery, he was perfectly content to just hold her. She had pulled her robe off and was wearing her thin shirt and shorts as pajamas. The feel of her skin against his, and her sweet breath tickling his collarbone was a better balm than any medicine. He felt her kiss the tattoos on his chest and stroke the one above his navel. Ardeth resisted the urge to tense and start laughing. Every since he'd gotten that tattoo, that spot had been especially sensitive. As she slowly drifted off to sleep, he listened to her breathing, felt her heartbeat against his side. He noticed, just before he fell under, that her heart beat in time with his under her hand. Ardeth smiled, a small, soft smile that was reserved for her and only her. His precious little lioness.


End file.
